Decisions, Decisions
by OtakuGirlEmi
Summary: After Naraku is dead and the Shikon jewel is in Kagome's grasp, many decisions must be made. But how do you make them when they could change your life? I&K some S&M,Please R&R!
1. Just Another Normal Day

**Decisions, Decisions**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own InuYasha. If I did, I would be the happiest girl in the world.

OtakuGirlEmi: Hello everyone! This is my first InuYasha fanfic, so please forgive me if it's not perfect. I will try to update every 10 or 14 days. (Unless I get writer's block) I would greatly appreciate any reviews or ideas for the story. So read on, and I hope you like it:-)

**Chapter 1: Just Another Normal Day**

It's over. It's truly and finally over, thought the half-demon to himself. Naraku is finally destroyed, along with all his creations. Life is just as close to peaceful as it can get.

Memories of the last battle floated through the white-haired youth's head. Naraku, finally found and confronted in his own castle, had quickly realized that Inuyasha and his group had gotten much stronger and had drawn all his living incarnations into his body for more power. The battle that followed had been long and painful. Everyone had been hurt. Kagome had been given a deep gash on her arm, which extended from her elbow to her wrist and would probably leave a scar, but otherwise she had only had a sprained ankle and minor scratches. Shippou had come out of the battle with some large bruises and a bad case of exhaustion. Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha had not been as lucky. Sango received a broken arm and two broken ribs, along with a minor concussion. Miroku had a head wound, a sprained wrist, and a broken arm. Inuyasha, who had lasted the longest and battled the hardest, left the castle with a broken leg, a broken arm, three broken ribs, and several deep chest wounds.

When the battle ended, Naraku had been dead and most of the Shikon jewel lay in InuYasha hand. Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Shippou, and Kirara had managed to survive, and that was great. But one person had not.

Poor Sango, he thought, remembering the only person that had died in the battle. When Inuyasha had ended Naraku's life, Kohaku had died in his sister, Sango's, arms. Because Naraku had been controlling Kohaku, the young boy had died when his master did. At the time, Sango had cried a little, but had quickly seemed to brush off Kohaku's death and assured her friends that she was alright. The hanyou wasn't so sure about that, but he had let it pass, and he still did.

Though the battle had taken place ten days ago, the small group had not managed to get very far away from the castle. Since, at first, they had all been wounded, sore, and tired, traveling came at a slow pace and they had to rest often. So they had made a camp in a cave a couple of miles away from the castle. Kagome and Shippou had healed the quickest and had put themselves in charge of medicine and food. With their care and help, the rest of the group was healing fairly quickly.

Being half demon, Inuyasha was almost completely healed and was content just to sit in a tree outside the cave. The weather was pleasant and it looked like it was going to be a relaxing, now-normal day. But not everything was exactly "normal" for Inuyasha yet. He had started to realize that he had some big decisions to make, and some he had to make soon.

When do I tell her? He asked silently.

As if on cue, "her" voice called to him from the cave, "Inuyasha! It's lunchtime. Come eat or it'll get cold!"

"I'm not hungry! Just leave me alone to think!" he snapped at her.

He heard her footsteps and looked down. Yep, there she was. Kagome, the raven-haired beauty that had one day magically fallen into his world and was always yelling at him. Her presence made his insides melt and his head felt strange. She glared up at him from her spot on the ground. "Fine, I'll just let Shippou eat your Ramen. I don't care." Kagome turned around and stomped back into the cave.

Inuyasha chuckled softly to himself. Sometimes he just loved annoying Kagome. "Okay, okay, I'm comin'," he yelled as he jumped down from the tree (wincing slightly at his still healing leg) and followed her into the cave.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome looked up as Inuyasha entered the cave. She had known that her threat would work, but was still happy to see the somewhat sour expression that often graced Inuyasha's face when he had given into her. She handed him his dinner of simple Ramen noodles and waited for him to respond.

Kagome's temper flared as Inuyasha took the noodles without saying a word. She had been expecting some form of thanks. "Don't you have something to say to somebody?" She asked stiffly, holding back her frustration and hurt.

Inuyasha thought for a moment, then his eyebrows shot up, as if he had realized something. "Oh yeah, I've decided that we should leave today. The weather will make traveling easy and I spotted a road not too far from here." he said, looking at the others. Sango rolled her eyes (one of the liveliest actions Inuyasha had seen her do in the past 10 days) and continued eating. Shippou didn't seem to care about what was going on. Miroku had a pained expression on his face angled towards the either amazingly oblivious or purposely infuriating half-demon.

Kagome stood up, glaring at Inuyasha. "AREN"T YOU GOING TO SAY THANK YOU?" she asked loudly, gritting her teeth.

"What the hell for!" Inuyasha asked as he, too, stood up angrily.

"Ohhh!" exclaimed Kagome as she balled her hand into a fist. "Don't you care about anyone other than yourself! I've been waiting on you every night for over a week and you can't even thank me for dinner, JUST ONCE?"

Now Inuyasha was yelling back, "_I'm_ the one who killed Naraku! You went and got yourself injured right at the beginning of the battle, so it's not my fault you've been cooking every night so _I_ don't have any reason to thank _you_!" Sango, Miroku, and Shippou winced and waited for the inevitable.

"INUYASHA, SIT!"

Inuyasha smacked facedown into the floor of the cave, creating a large crater.

Kagome turned away from Inuyasha's twitching body and walked over to Shippou, smiling. "Here Shippou, you can have the Ungrateful Jerk's Ramen since he doesn't seem to want it." Shippou looked over at the still-stuck Inuyasha and decided to take the food. Besides, he thought, I don't want to make Kagome angry. She can be really scary! He took the container from her and watched her walk over to Sango and sit down.

Inuyasha managed to free himself from the subduction spell and sat up. He was about to yell at Kagome when he noticed that her eyes were shiny, as if she was holding back tears. She's really _is_ upset, he thought. I guess I should have just thanked her. She must think I'm a jerk. But if I went around thanking everybody all the time, I'd seem like a weakling. But as he gazed at Kagome's lovely, now-calm face from across the room, he felt guilty and sad that he had upset her again. He also felt like he'd rather be the weakest person in the world, rather than make Kagome cry again.

She could never love a jerk like me…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome sat eating with Sango and watched as Inuyasha pulled himself out of the hole. He sat down next to Miroku and started to talk with him. Kagome was mildly surprised, usually he would have yelled at her more once he was released from the spell, but he hadn't said another word to her. She tried to tell herself that she didn't care that he had- once again- acted like a complete and total jerk. But Kagome knew that she really did care. In fact, whenever he acted that way she felt terrible. Sure, sometimes bickering with Inuyasha was almost fun and had become a habit, but sometimes she felt like he hated her. And she couldn't bear to think about that.

Kagome had realized a while ago that she wanted to be more than friends with Inuyasha. Whenever she was around him, she got butterflies and blushed easily and she always was worrying about how she looked when she was near him. But she knew that to Inuyasha, she was probably nothing more than a "Sacred Jewel Detector." And as soon as she combined their shards with the almost complete jewel and she figured out how to purify it, he would forget about her and send her back to her own time. And, Kagome thought miserably to herself, to top it all off, he still loves Kikyo. The thought of losing Inuyasha soon made Kagome want to cry, and without even realizing it, she felt tears fill up her eyes. She tried to hold them in and focus on what Sango was saying.

"Kagome? Kagome, are you okay?" Sango was asking. "You look like you're about to cry." Kagome nodded her head, but kept her mouth closed. "Okay, but you know you can tell me anything. I'm here for you." Sango replied, still looking worried. Oh Sango, Kagome thought, looking at the beautiful demon slayer, you're the one who should talk to me.

Ever since the Last Battle with Naraku, Sango had changed. Not that Kagome blamed her. Sango had lost her little brother, her only living family member. Not only that, but for months, Sango had watched in hidden agony as her brother was used as Naraku's puppet, and then died in her arms. Sango had told Kagome that Kohaku's last words before he died were, "I love you Sango, and I'm so sorry…please…forgive…me…" It almost broke _Kagome's_ heart to hear that, so she _knew_ that Sango must be heartbroken. Sango had tried to act normal, but Kagome and the others knew that she was far from okay. Kagome hated to see one of her best friends so sad and alone. Sango had lost her spark. She had changed.

But, Kagome thought, looking around the cave, everyone has changed. Miroku was now free from his cursed wind tunnel and could live his life the way he wanted to, without worrying about his future. Somehow, Miroku seemed even happier now than before and had started groping Sango more and groping Kagome again. (Which irritated Inuyasha) Kagome felt happy for the monk and was glad that his change was good.

She tuned her eyes to Kirara and Shippou. Both of them hadn't appeared to have changed on the outside. But Kagome thought that Shippou seemed a little more mature than he used to be. He asked fewer questions now and seemed more content to go off with Kirara and play, rather than follow Kagome, Miroku, or Sango. Kirara was pretty much unaffected by the battle. But, being a close companion with the demon slayer, Kagome got the feeling that Kirara was just as worried about Sango as she was.

Lastly Kagome's eyes strayed over to Inuyasha. The stubborn, half-demon would try to never let anyone see that he had changed, but Kagome knew something about him had. Inuyahsa had spent most of the past two days sitting in the tree outside the cave. Kagome knew that he liked to be alone sometimes, but something was definitely bothering him. He was quieter and bickered with her less. And as silly as it sounded, that bothered Kagome. I wonder if he's mad at me, she wondered. But what did I do? I've been so busy nursing everyone, and cooking that I haven't even seen him much lately. A scary thought struck Kagome. What if he's trying to figure out how to get rid of me, or how fast he can? Kagome knew that if that's what he was thinking about, she would have to change his mind. She realized that she had to make some big decisions and perform even bigger actions. Even if it didn't work, she knew she had to tell him the words that she had kept locked up for so long.

Kagome whispered the words silently, tears hid behind her eyes.

Inuyasha, I love you…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After lunch, the small group set out from their cave. Everyone was quiet, except Shippou. After ten minutes of his nonstop talking Inuyasha yelled, "will you shut the hell up! I'm trying to find the road and I can't focus when you, Fuzzball, won't shut up!" Needless to say, Kagome immediately "sat "him. Then Inuyasha and Kagome proceeded to get into an argument about the direction of the road. They were yelling so loudly that Sango and Miroku were afraid that any demon for miles would hear them. Finally, when they stumbled onto the road, they were so tired that they had to rest.

The group started down the road a little while later, glad to finally get out of the shadow of Naraku's ominous -now empty- castle. As the castle fell out of his eyesight, Inuyasha thought to himself, good riddance. It felt like he was finally free from the threat of the powerful demon and enemy. Inuyasha turned his head and looked down the road, toward new adventures.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_SLAP!_

"Hmph! What a pervert! I've never been so insulted!" muttered the young woman to herself as she mounted her horse and started down the road.

Miroku walked back to the group cradling his newly christened red cheek and asked, "I don't understand why that beautiful woman seemed so upset when I was offering her the great honor of bearing my children." Sango raised her hand and gave his other cheek the same matching shade of red.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes at Miroku. When will that stupid monk learn, he thought to himself. If he keeps this up, his cheeks will be black and blue by the end of the day. "Come on, hurry up and keep moving," he ordered the group. They had been walking for a couple of hours now and the fleeing, angry girl was the 5th so far. Inuyasha was starting to think that their first adventure was to make it to the next town and survive the angry women who wanted to kill perverted Miroku and his friends.

As they started walking again Kagome looked over at the rejected monk and asked, "Miroku, if your wind tunnel is gone, why do you keep asking girls to bear your children? It's not like you have to worry about it now."

Miroku smiled sheepishly and replied. "Yeah, I know. But it's kind of become a habit of mine." His eyes suddenly became serious. "Besides, why pass up an opportunity to talk to beautiful women? I'm sure innocent Inuyasha agrees with me, though he's probably too shy to admit it."

Inuyasha glared over at Miroku and interrupted angrily, "hey, don't drag me into this, monk! You're digging your own grave!"

Miroku, oblivious to the disgrunted half-demon, went on. "Anyway, what's wrong with being a normal, healthy, lad?"

"You mean a gross, perverted, man? At least, that's what you sound like, a dirty, old, lecher." Sango remarked dryly from Kirara's back.

Shippou's eyes widened. "Wow Miroku, you got Sango to talk!"

A mischievous glint in Miroku's eye appeared as he said "Oh, I can do more than that Shippou." Sango glared daggers at him, dismounted Kirara, and started toward Miroku, her face flushed in anger.

Innocent Shippou's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "What does that mean?"

"Well, you see Shippou, I-" Miroku's answer was cut short as a furious Sango, followed by an equally angry Kagome pulled him over to the side of the road. "I see you ladies have come to your senses and are now finding it impossible to hide your feelings for me. But that's okay; I can relieve you both of that burden-"

Kagome and Sango raised their hands in unison and ended Miroku's sentence with a large, echoing slap.

Yep, thought Inuyasha as he tried to suppress his laughter, it's just another normal day.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**OtakuGirlEmi:** Well, how did you like the first chapter? Was it good? Be sure to tell me all of your opinions (bad or good) or ideas in a review. It would be greatly appreciated. I'll try to include a fight scene soon. (yay, violence!)I don't want it to get boring. I'll try to post the next chapter in a couple of days, but I can't promise anything because I'll be out of town for 2 weeks and I'm not sure if I'll be able to post while on vacation. (But I'll try) Anyway, thanks for reading, and remember to review!


	2. Arguments and Arrivals

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha, but if I did, he would be MINE, ALL MINE!

**OtakuGirlEmi: **Hello there everyone! I hoped you all like chapter 1. I want to take a moment thank darkmoonfang, kattygirl32132, and leara the brat demon for their reviews. I was so happy to receive them! Sorry it took me so long to update, I got writers block and was out of town for 2 weeks. But hopefully the next chapter shouldn't take nearly as long. Anyway, I won't delay any longer, so ONWARD TO CHAPTER 2!

**Chapter 2: Arguments and Arrivals**

"YOU JERK, why won't you just listen to me!"

A night had past, and the group was traveling once again. Everything had been going smoothly until they had reached an intersection. Coming to this caused Inuyasha and Kagome to get into an argument on which way to go. Kagome insisted on taking the road that led to the nearest town to restock on supplies and bandages before heading to Keade's village. Inuyasha said that they should head straight to Keade's village to save time and get the jewel to a safer place.

As usual, neither of them would back down, and it seemed like Miroku, Sango, and Shippou would have to make the decision on where to go. But they were afraid to further upset Inuyasha or Kagome even more, so they let the argument continue.

And continue it did as Inuyasha yelled back. "You're wrong, wench, that's why! Going to the village would waste 2 days there and back! Don't you get it? The longer we delay, the more demons will come running to the jewel!" Inuyasha gestured over to the fearful-looking Miroku, Sango, Shippou, and Kirara. "Everyone can survive a couple of days without new bandages. It's most important to get the jewel to a safer place soon." Inuyasha finished his speech, crossed his arms over his chest, and smirked in triumph.

Kagome stood there and glared at the infuriating half-demon. Her pale, slender hands were balled into fists and her head was buzzing with irritated questions. Why can't he trust me? Why won't he back down for once?

Arguing with Inuyasha had almost become a habit for Kagome, but lately they fought over the smallest things and every mean comment he made seemed truly directed at her. Kagome was getting tired of always arguing like this: she was tired of getting yelled at (Though she did her fair share of yelling back). She was simply sick of it.

_I'll show him! He's not winning this time!_

"Oh really Mister Smarty-pants?" Kagome asked, stepping closer to him and shoving her face near his. (Being that close to him made her insides flutter and her brain melt, but she didn't let it show.) "You want to know what I think?" She challenged him with her eyes, waiting to see if she would respond.

Inuyasha couldn't refuse a challenge, "yeah, what?"

"I agree with you."

Inuyasha was so surprised by her sudden agreement that he simply stood there gaping at her. Kagome never gives in like that, what's goin' on?

Kagome tuned away with her hands on her hips and kept talking. "You're right Inuyasha, maybe we _should _just go to Keade's. Like you said, a frail old woman probably_ could_ guard the jewel better than you!" She spun around quickly and glared at him.

Inuyasha's mouth was open and trying to respond to Kagome's remark, but he was cut off as a strange sound met his ears.

"Teeheehee…"

Inuyasha whirled around, looking for the source. His eyes fell on Shippo. The small kitsune was trembling with the effort of trying to suppress his giggles. Unfortunately, he was failing.

Inuyasha picked the fox demon up by his shirt and held him up in the air, Shippo immediately stopped laughing. "I'm sorry Inuyasha! But it's kinda funny to watch you and Kagome fight over the dumbest things." Shippo mumbled something else under his breath, but Inuyasha heard him.

"What'd you say, you stupid furball!" Inuyasha yelled at the terrified fox.

"I just said…" Shippo hesitated, afraid to finish the statement. "Kagome's last remark was pretty funny. She sure showed you." Kagome smirked as she heard this. A small laugh escaped Sango's lips and Miroku had a small smile on his face, showing that they agreed with the small fox.

But this statement didn't please Inuyasha nearly as much…"WHAT DID YOU SAY? I'M GOING TO THROW YOU ALL THE WAY TO THE VILLAGE FOR SAYING THAT!" Inuyasha raised his arm and prepared to launch Shippo into the air. "Say hello to the old hag for m-"

BOOM! (wow, that's really dramatic…)

A large boom interrupted Inuyasha and everyone looked around for the cause of the noise. Kagome and Inuyasha's argument was completely forgotten.

"What the hell was that?" Inuyasha yelled to no one in particular as he spun around. His small, white dog ears were perked up, trying to catch sound.

He's glaring at whatever made that boom as if it just insulted him, thought a smiling Kagome as she, too, tried to locate whatever had made the noise.

"Look, over there! Something's heading this way." Everyone turned to look at Miroku as he pointed toward the forest near the road.

He was right. Branches were swaying violently as something made its way through the forest. Loud cracks could be heard as trees broke in half, hit the ground, and echoed with booms.

"Everyone, prepare for battle! We don't know what's coming, and it could be dangerous!" cautioned Sango as she threw off her kimono that hid her black and pink demon exterminator cat suit. Miroku grabbed his staff, which he had laid on the grass during the argument. (Even though Miroku and Sango weren't fully healed yet and couldn't fight they could at least look like it) Shippo ran up onto Kirara's shoulder, and Kagome hastily pulled out her bow and notched an arrow. Inuyasha drew the Tetsusaiga out of its sheath as it glowed and changed into its glory.

Everyone's eyes rested on the shaking trees as the mysterious creature approached. A few seconds later the creature burst forth from the trees.

Standing about 15 yards away from the group was a demon.

He had long, choppily-layered white hair that hung loosely around his shoulders. A pair of pointed ears, canine-like fangs, and a white tail helped to identify him as a demon. Around his neck rested a chain of bones made of glass, along with a fang that dangled from one ear. He gripped a sparkling, silver halberd in one hand while he used the other to shield his green eyes from the sun to look over at the small group.

(**Author's note**: For those of you who don't know, a halberd is a wooden rod that has a long, axe-like, blade on the top of it. They vary in height and weight. But I think they're cool so I decided to put one in my fic.)

"It's a damn wolf demon," muttered Inuyasha to the other as he continued to glare at the new arrival in contempt. "Just what we need, a stupid flea-bag sniffin' around for the jewel…"

"Maybe he doesn't want the jewel." Shippo suggested hopefully from his perch on Kirara's back.

Everyone turned to Kagome. "I don't think so, Shippo," She said as she squinted at the demon. "He has a jewel shard in one of his legs."

"That's why the trees were shaking. He was going fast enough to actually create a whirlwind, much like Koga. Because of this, he was moving so fast that Kagome couldn't sense the jewel shard." Miroku concluded and looked over at Kagome. She nodded in conformation.

Sango looked concerned. "But the only person besides us that has any jewel shards is Koga. So how did this demon get one?"

"I can answer that!" An unfamiliar voice chimed in.

The group looked up at the demon as he walked briskly towards them.

Everyone tensed and readied for an attack. But the wolf demon simply kept walking towards them, oblivious to their wariness and weapons. When he reached the rat-tag group he paused, held out his hand, and bowed. "Allow me to introduce myself; my name is Darkmoon of the western wolf-demon tribe." His voice had a thick French accent that made him sound nothing like a demon. He looked up at the group and locked eyes with Kagome. "And it is a privilege and a pleasure to meet the lovely Kagome and her group of protectors."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oh great, thought Kagome as she sighed inwardly, just what we need, another Koga catastrophe. Kagome took her eyes off of the (though she didn't like to admit it) handsome wolf bowing right in front of her and glanced over at Inuyasha. Sure enough, he was gritting his teeth and gripping the Tetsusaiga with white knuckles in anger as he glared daggers at Darkmoon. Kagome had to admit that she found it somewhat entertaining that Inuyasha got jealous so easily. She looked back up at Darkmoon and smiled sweetly. Maybe she would play along, just to get back at Inuyasha for being so mean to her lately.

Kagome put down her bow, walked over to Darkmoon, held out her hand for a handshake, and said, "Hello, Darkmoon. I'm very happy to make your acquaintance. Since you already seem to know me, I'll introduce you to-" But before Kagome could finish her sentence, Darkmoon grabbed her outstretched hand and planted a kiss on it. Kagome was suddenly dumbstruck and was left speechless and blushing while Darkmoon straightened up and smiled at her. "Ah, Kagome, you have such beautiful skin. And your face resembles that of an angel's. Perhaps you would consider being my mate instead of Koga's?"

Inuyasha growled low in his throat without realizing it. What's up with this guy! How can he waltz in here and everyone seems to forget that he's an enemy? And how dare he act that way toward Kagome, all suave and debonair! How does he know her anyway? Plus he called me a "protector", what am I, a guard dog? That bastard! I'll show him that he doesn't fool me, Inuyasha thought angrily as he gripped the Tetsusaiga and started to walk over to a stupefied Kagome and the new arrival.

When Inuyasha approached Kagome she was finally regaining the ability of speech. "I-ummm…"she stammered as she pulled her hand out of Darkmoon's grasp. "I-it's amazing how polite you are, not many demons are…umm… not to be rude or anything, but how do you know me?"

"Yeah. I was just wondering the same thing. And buddy, Kagome isn't anyone's mate. So don't talk to her like she's your damn property!" Inuyasha practically snarled at Darkmoon as he wrapped his arm around Kagome's shoulders protectively.

Darkmoon appeared unfazed by Inuyasha's anger and replied, "Well, you see I was just visiting a friend of mine, Koga the leader of the nearest wolf-demon pack, when he mentioned that he had his eye on a lovely maiden to be his mate. He said that this maiden was traveling with a group looking for the famous Shikon jewel shards. When he explained to me what the Shikon jewel was, I knew I had to have it for myself, so I set out to find this lovely maiden named Kagome and the jewel that I was told she helped to protect."

Sango and Miroku walked over to Inuyasha and Kagome, who were staring at Darkmoon. Sango still looked confused. "But how did you get a jewel shard? There are only 2 left, and Koga has them both. In fact, we were going to ask Koga for them. So how come one of the last jewel shards is jammed in _your_ leg?"

Darkmoon seemed to notice Sango for the first time; he walked over to her, gently grabbed her hand, and kissed it. Miroku looked like he wanted to punch the wolf. Surprisingly, tough Sango just stood there and blushed. "I have never seen such a beautiful warrior maiden. You are one of the legendary demon exterminators?" Sango nodded, she was very proud of her village and duty. "I have heard of you. You are Sango, one of the few people who can wield the mighty Hiraikotsu, are you not?" Sango managed another small nod and continued to stare at the ground. "Would you consider being my mate too? Together you and I would be the greatest warriors in the land."

Miroku cut in before Darkmoon could say any more. "In case you forgot, Sango asked you a question. One we would all like answered." Before you get any friendlier with Sango, Miroku added silently.

"Oh yes, I had forgotten. Sango's radiant beauty had stunned me." Miroku cleared his throat loudly, and Darkmoon moved on. "Well, unfortunately, when I insisted that Koga hand over his jewel fragments he refused, so I decided to get them the hard way."

"You stole them from your, so-called, friend." Miroku concluded as he joined Inuyasha in glaring at the wolf-demon in contempt.

For a fleeting moment, Darkmoon's handsome face was marred as a look of anger and annoyance crossed his features. But it was quickly gone and replaced by another dazzling smile. "Yes, I did," Darkmoon turned away from the group and continued. "But I had to. You see, when I want something, I _always_ get it. No one denies me anything. And if they try to, they end up regretting it. As I told you, Koga tried to deny me the shards, so I was forced to take them."

Inuyasha, Miroku, Shippo, and Sango all looked disgusted as they listened. This guy's crazy, thought Inuyasha. How can he stand there and act like he's not even aware of what he's done? That low-life, flea-bag, bastard!

Kagome looked worried and irritated, her fists were clenched and shaking as she grabbed her bow off the ground as she raised it and pointed it at Darkmoon. "What did you do to Koga? Where is he! He better not be hurt or you'll regret it!" Darkmoon was stunned by Kagome's sudden outburst. Inuyasha felt happy and irritated at the same time. Kagome was finally seeing this guy for who he really was and was yelling at him, but she was only worried about _Koga_.

Darkmoon regained his composure and tried to comfort Kagome. "My dear maiden, Koga is relatively okay. He's simply lying unconscious somewhere in the wild. Besides, I only managed to take one of his jewel shards. (though I plan to return for the other one eventually) So do not fear for Koga, I would not kill one of my friends, what do you think I am?" Darkmoon chuckled as though he had just told a wonderful joke.

"No, you won't kill your dear "friends", you'll just steal their processions, trick them, beat them unconscious, and leave them for dead." Inuyasha snarled sarcastically as he finally let go of Kagome's shoulders and drew the Tetsusaiga out in front of him. "I think I've heard quite enough, you flea-bitten, French-pansy! (**A/N**: I have nothing against French people, this insult just sounded like something Inuyahsa would say. Really, French people are fine with me. I even want to visit Paris someday.) I'm giving you 10 seconds to hand over the jewel shard and leave before I kick your ass into oblivion."

"I agree." Said Miroku as he started to raise his hand that the wind tunnel had been in. But he realized his mistake and quickly dropped his hand and raised his staff instead.

Sango didn't say a word as she raised her Hiraikotsu and prepared to throw it. (she and Miroku were both bluffing, as Sango was still healing from a broken arm and two broken ribs while Miroku was recovering from his sprained wrist and broken arm.)

Kagome drew back her bowstring. "Darkmoon, you should listen to Inuyasha. Leave now, please, or you will get hurt."

Darkmoon looked at them, surprised at their sudden retaliation. He took a few steps backward, but stood his grounds and offered a comment while he raised his halberd and pointed it at Inuyasha. "I had hoped it would not come to this. Koga did the same thing." He shook his head sadly as if in remorse and lowered his halberd. But a second later he looked up at the group and shrugged his shoulders. His face lost all friendliness and warmth and was contorted in rage. His voice took on a savage and angry tone as he said. "I _did_ warn you, you shouldn't have made me angry. Oh well, I guess I will have to kill you to get the jewel."

Darkmoon raised his halberd and charged.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**OtakuGirlEmi:** Well, that's all for chapter 2! I hope you enjoyed it, it was hard to write. I want to send a huge thank-you to one of my best friends, darkmoonfang, who gave me the idea for Darkmoon. Thanks so much! Chapter 3 is on the way soon and hopefully it won't take as long as 2 did. I promise the next chapter will have a battle scene! Remember to review! I'll accept any criticism, compliments, and, of course, ideas for the story! Arigato and Ja ne!


	3. Don't Make Kagome Mad

**Disclaimer**: I do not, repeat DO NOT own Inuyasha. It's all Rumiko Takehashi's. But I can dream, can't I?

**OtakuGirlEmi**: Hello, all! I'm so glad that chapter 3 is done! It's the longest chapter so far and I hope everyone likes it. I must first thank darkmoonfang, kattygirl32132, White dragon Lady, punkskater, and BlueMoonDog for their reviews, they are always appreciated. I finally have a battle scene! It was hard to write because I've never written one before, so I felt intimidated. But I think it turned out pretty well. Anyway, as always, I hope you like chapter 3 and remember to review! Arigato! Emi.

**Review Responses: (this is where I will respond to any reviews I get)**

**Darkmoonfang: **As always, thank you for the review buddy. I used your idea forDarkmoon, so I hope you like it.

**Kattygirl32132: **Thanks for the support, I hope you like chapter 3.

**White dragon Lady**: I can't tell you what exactly happens regarding Kagome and Inuyasha, but I hope you will like it. And (I'm sorry) Kikyo does make an appearance later in the story. (I'm not too fond of her either) Also, if anyone is wondering, Koga and Sesshomaru both make appearances later too.

**Punkskater**: Thank you so much for the idea! I tried to work it in toward the end, so I hope you aren't disappointed. Sorry about the cliffhanger, but it makes things more dramatic and interesting. Plus, I had had no idea how to write a battle scene.

**BlueMoonDog**: I'm so happy that you like Darkmoon! He is such a fun character to write, even though he's arrogant, spoiled, and basically evil. I think he might appear in a later chapter too.

**Flashback** (just in case you forgot): Darkmoon raised his halberd and charged.

**Chapter 3: Don't Make Kagome Mad**

Though he was unprepared, Inuyasha jumped into the air and dodged Darkmoon's attack at the last second. 'Feh, this guy's no match for me. This'll be over quick.'

Inuyasha landed behind Darkmoon and swung Tetsusaiga at the wolf. But Darkmoon back flipped and caught Inuyasha's shoulder with the sharp blade of his halberd. Inuyasha silently flinched as blood tricked down his shoulder and made his inner robe stick. He spun around and blocked Darkmoon's follow-up attack.

For a few seconds they both stood there, their weapons clashing, each fighting to overpower the other. Sparks flew and they both jumped backwards and prepared to attack.

"I see that you are as strong as it is rumored. But since you are only a half demon, I supposed you only process half the power. And that that large chunk of metal will not help you against by speed, grace, and power." Darkmoon remarked cockily as he launched himself at Inuyasha again.

"I'm starting to like this guy less and less each time he opens his mouth," remarked Miroku dryly. He turned to Kagome and Sango and said longingly "I wish I could suck him up."

Sango kept her eyes on the battling demons (Inuyasha was punched into a tree and was forced to quickly duck as Darkmoon stabbed at him with the deadly blade of the halberd) as she replied, "I agree with you, but even if you still had your wind tunnel, you couldn't suck him up. Remember, Inuyasha still has to take the jewel shard out of Darkmoon's leg."

Inuyasha rolled away from the tree and jumped into the air. Darkmoon whirled around, looking for the hanyou. Inuyasha landed near him, swung Tetsusaiga, and gave Darkmoon a deep gash on his side. The wolf outwardly flinched and took a few steps backward, holding his side. His eyes widened in shock, then narrowed in anger. "How dare you mare my beautiful body! You will regret that dearly, half-breed!" Darkmoon dropped his halberd. His right leg glowed white from the jewel shard as he jumped at Inuyasha and kicked hard. His leg connected with an unprepared Inuyasha's cheek and sent him crashing headfirst into a tree. The tree split in half from the blow and Inuyasha was thrown into the one behind it.

Darkmoon threw his head back and laughed as Inuyasha groaned in pain and struggled to stand. Kagome felt a surge of panic rise in her chest and she resisted the urge to run to the hanyou and hold him in her arms. Inuyasha opened his eyes; they were unfocused and he was squinting to see. That blow really must've done something to him, thought Kagome as she commanded her legs not to move. He can't even see properly and Darkmoon's ready to attack again.

Taking a running start, Darkmoon jumped at the struggling hanyou. His leg connected with Inuyasha's chest, causing Inuyasha to slam back into the tree and fall tothe ground. Darkmoon jumped backwards and surveyed him, laughing. "Ha! Like I said, you are no match for me! Now I will make you regret threatening me, half-breed!" He once again took a running start and punched Inuyasha in the chest.

Kagome felt a stab of fear pierce her chest. Inuyasha, get up! She silently pleaded. You can beat him, don't let him humiliate you! You killed Naraku, this guy is nothing! But her pleas went unheard as Inuyasha lay there, struggling to get up between Darkmoon's constant, powerful attacks. Inuyasha was pounded with another attack, but he didn't try to get up. He lay there panting as he glared at Darkmoon.

Darkmoon walked over to the fallen hanyou and flexed his claws. He bent down, grabbed Inuyasha by his neck, and held him up in the air. Inuyasha struggled to break Darkmoon's grip with his free hand and left several gashes on Darkmoon's hand, but he couldn't break free.Darkmoonpressed on his neck harder, cutting off the struggling youth's oxygen. Blood tricked down Inuyasha's neck as the wold demon continued to press harder. Inuyasha gasped for breath and clawed at Darkmoon's hand, but to no avail. More time passed and Kagome watched in horror as Inuyasha's struggle became sluggish and Tetsusaiga slipped from his slackened grip. He can't fight anymore, she thought panicky. The lack of oxygen is affecting him.

"Say goodbye, Inuyasha. Your life ends now. How long can to stay alive without air? We shall see," said Darkmoon in satisfaction. An evil smile was on his face and he started to laugh. "Ahahahaha- AARGH!" Without thinking, Kagome threw herself at Darkmoon's injured side as hard as she could, knocking him over, and making him release his hold on Inuyasha.

Inuyasha fell to the ground and lay there, motionless.

Kagome quickly untangled herself from Darkmoon (groaning in disgust) and ran over to Inuyasha. She tried to suppress the panic in her voice as she whispered, "Inuyasha, can you hear me? Wake up." She shook his shoulder, and gently placed his head in her lap. "Inuyahsa, wake up now!" She looked down at the unconscious half-demon. As she watched him, his chest rose rhythmically. Kagome sighed in relief, he was still alive.

Of course, she tried to convinced herself as she smiled down at the hanyou she loved, I knew he was fine, Inuyahsa isso strong. And he's faced way worse than this before.

A groan interrupted her thoughts. Kagome looked over and saw Darkmoon sitting up, rubbing his head.

Anger burned within Kagome's chest as Darkmoon stood up, surveyed her and Inuyasha and laughed. "What's so funny?" she yelled angrily, glaring at the wolf as she absentmindedly placed her arms around Inuyahsa's unconscious form protectively.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry my dear Kagome." Darkmoon sounded like he meant nothing that he had just said about being sorry as he stopped laughing. "It's just than I never would have suspected this half-breed to be weak enough as to need help in battle from a human. He obviously _is _worthless, isn't he?" Darkmoon turned away, oblivious to the daggers Kagome was glaring through his back, and kept talking.

He's completely changed again, thought Kagome irritably. A second ago he was a savage, angry demon who was prepared to kill us all and now he's acting like a perfect gentleman. What's with this guy?

"You really would be better off with me. I could protect you, unlike _some_ demons," Darkmoon remarked as he raised his eyebrows at Inuyasha.

Kagome thought for a moment that Inuyasha's ears had twitched at this comment, but she dismissed the thought and retorted, "How would I be better off with you? You're just a cowardly jerk with a personality problem that goes around like a spoiled brat demanding anything he wants! You stole from Koga and you were prepared to kill Inuyasha and the rest of us!"

Darkmoon looked appalled. "I would never kill you Kagome. I was merely trying to persuade the half-breed to hand you and the jewel over. If he would have willingly begged for mercy like a good dog, I wouldn't have been forced to hurt him. I suspect that when he awakes, he will beg for my forgiveness. And," Darkmoon added as he smiled at Kagome. "I'm sure that you will plead to be my mate."

Kagome could have sworn that Inuyasha's ears twitched again.

Kagome wanted to punch Darkmoon's smug, handsome face. Her face flushed in anger and she wanted to do everything she could to wipe that fake smile off his face. "Inuyahsa is _not _a dog. And he would _never _hand over the jewel, or me" she added through gritted teeth, "over to a worthless low-life like you."

Darkmoon appeared quite taken aback by her anger. But the look of surprise quickly left his face and he chuckled. "Oh, my dear Kagome." He said slowly, as if he were speaking to a two-year-old. "You just don't understand." He looked into Kagome's eyes, but his blue eyes held no warmth or humor. "I _will_ get what I want. And I want you and the jewel. And you, nor your dog-boy, can stop me."

Darkmoon shrugged and added nonchalantly "Of course, a mere mortal girl like you wouldn't be able to stop me anyway. You mortals are almost all useless. Pretty, but usle-"

"TAKE THAT BACK YOU BASTARD-TAKE THAT BACK YOU JERK!"

Kagome and Inuyahsa had both jumped to their feet and yelled at Darkmoon simotaneously. Inuyahsa had regained consciousness and was shaking in fury. Kagome was infuriated that Darkmoon had called her useless.

Inuyahsa made a moveapproach the stunned wolf, but before he could move, a flash of raven hair had passed by him.

Kagome was walking over to Darkmoon, her face contorted in fury, and her hand balled into a fist. Darkmoon, (once again) taken aback by her outburst and anger, stood there stupidly as she approached.

When she reached him, Kagome stopped and looked up at him. "Darkmoon," she asked as she smiled sweetly. "Do you like pain?" The confused wolf shook his head no. Kagome kept smiling and replied, "Too bad."

She swung her leg back, brought it forward, and kicked Darkmoon as hard as she could in the spot where it hurts. (**Any boys reading this are probably cringing**)

For a moment, nothing happened, then… "That was unkind." Darkmoon whispered as he crumpled and fell to the ground, groaning and whimpering in pain.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome bent down and plucked a small jewel shard from Darkmoon's leg. "Thank _you_." She said as she turned around and smiled in satisfaction. Inuyahsa was gaping at her with his mouth open as his eye twitched, Miroku cringed, but smiled at Kagome, Sango gave her a thumbs-up and a large smile, and Shippo jumped around in glee. Kagome bowed dramatically and walked over to the group as Darkmoon still withered on the ground.

"Good job Kagome" said Miroku as she approached. "But please, please, don't ever do that to me." Kagome laughed and smiled evilly.

"Well, he deserved it, didn't he? He shouldn't have called me useless." She said.

Inuyahsa was still gaping at her as if she was some king of alien. She ignored his look and asked "Inuyasha, are you okay? You really had me worried."

Inuyasha closed his mouth and replied. "Feh, of course I'm okay, these wounds are nuthin." Kagome smiled, he was acting more like himself.

Inuyasha shrugged and continued, "But, of course, it's not like I needed your help." Out of the frying pan and into the fire, thought Miroku as he sighed inwardly and waited with Sango and Shippo for the inevitable.

"INUYASHA, SIT BOY!"

Inuyasha yelped as he flew face-first into the ground, creating a large crater. He lifted his head up as far as he could and yelled "What the hell was that for?"

Kagome glared down at him. "You were rude to me after I helped you, after I hurt Darkmoon _and_ got the jewel shard! INUYASHA, YOU ARE SUCH A JERK!"

"Spoken wonderfully," chimed in an accented voice. Clapping met Kagome's ears as she whirled around. Darkmoon had managed to recover enough to stand and was back to his polite, fake self. "See, Kagome, you hate the half-breed, I hate the half-breed. We are truly meant for each other. This pathetic dog is not worth your time. Once again, I ask you to be my mate. Together we could both share in the power of the Shikon jewel and rule the land."

Inuyahsa (from his position on the ground) opened his mouth to respond, but was once again beat to the punch by a very pissed off Kagome. "Oh, will you please shut up! Why can't you get it through your head, I will _never, ever_ be your mate! And you'll never have the jewel either. I'm not your property and I'm starting to really hate you! This so-called dog is actually way more powerful than you could ever be. Plus, he's really kind and sweet when he wants to be." Kagome was starting to get carried away, not even aware of what she was saying.

"In fact, if I was anyone's mate, I would be his!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It took Kagome a moment to register what she had just said. Her mouth fell open in horror; she had nearly said that she loved Inuyasha! She risked a quick glance at Inuyasha. Sure enough, his mouth was hanging open and he seemed unable to talk as he pulled hisself out of the crater. A look of absolute surprise shone on his face and crimson blush was creeping across his cheeks. Kagome felt a similar blush heat up her face. What had she just done? What was going to happen next?

Raucous (**A/N:** **I love that word! It's my new vocabulary word…I sound like such a geek...awkward silence…sorry for the interruption, keep reading**) laughter met Kagome's ears as her embarrassment was temporarily suppressed by anger. She looked over at Darkmoon who was standing a few feet away, laughing at the top of his lungs. "What's so funny?" she asked angrily, even though she had a good idea why he was laughing.

Darkmoon wiped tears from his eyes and said. "It's just that I never would have expected this half-breed to allow himself to fall in love with a human. I would have thought that his father was enough of an embarrassment to teach him a lesson. But apparently I was wrong, seeing as though you love Inuyasha."

"I don't love Inuyasha…" replied Kagome, half-heartedly. She figured no one would believe her.

Darkmoon wasn't convinced. "You must have some feelings toward him to want to be his mate."

Kagome didn't think it was possible to blush harder, but she felt her face heat up. She opened her mouth, but was cut off by a speech-capable Inuyasha. "She just doesn't want to be with you!" he insisted angrily as he once again glared daggers at the demon.

Thank you Inuyahsa, Kagome said silently. Whether he had believed Darkmoon's claim or not, now was not the time to discuss her true feelings toward the handsome hanyou.

Darkmoon looked unconcerned by Inuyasha's remark. "No, I'm sure thatyou have just corrupted her mind."

Inuyasha strood over to the demon, prepared to punch any part of Darkmoon he could reach. But soething whized by his head and made him stop.

Darkmoon's mouth fell open as an arrow grazed his face. Bloodtricked down his face from the cut. He and a stunned Inuyasha looked around, confused.

Standing a few feet near him, Kagome held her bow in her hand.It seemed that that had beenthe last straw, and Kagome was angry. "The next one won't miss." She warned as she narrowed her eyes. "I've had enough of you. So why don't you l-"

Kagome stopped dead in her tracks as Darkmoon burst out sobbing and clutching his face. "MY FACE!" he howled. "MY BEAUTIFUL FACE! YOU'VE RUINED IT! RUINED IT!" Kagome's mouth fell open. Darkmoon was crying like a two-year-old throwing a tantrum. If she wasn't so surprised she would have laughed.

Darkmoon took a few steps backwards, still howling. "Y-YOU CAN K-KEEP THE JEWEL SHARD! I DON"T WANT IT ANYMORE! JUST PLEASE DON'T MAR MY BEAUTIFUL FACE AGAIN, I BEG OF YOU!" and with that, he turned and ran into the trees and out of sight. His tail literally between his legs.

Shippo looked over at Kagome, who was looking down at the jewel shard in her hand and ignoring the fading sounds of Darkmoon's sobbing. "I think we all learned something important today," the small kitsune remarked in an awed voice.

"Feh, yeah," agreed a smug Inuyasha.

"Don't make Kagome mad."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**OtakuGirlEmi**: Yep, spoken wisely Inuyasha. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. It was very unplanned at first and I pretty much came up with things as I went. (With help from my reviewers, of course) I promise that the next chapter will have more Sango/Miroku stuff, I've been sorely lacking that, it's just hard to fit everything in. Chapter 4 might take a while because I'm in the middle of writing chapter 2 of my other fic. Anyway, as always, read and review, I love to hear from you people! And thanks for reading! Emi.


	4. Sunset and Sunrise

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha or any of its characters, and I never will…so leave me alone to wallow in my misery and despair!

**OtakuGirlEmi**: Konnichiwa and Hajimemashite! (Hello and how are you) Did you all like chapter 3? You must have if you're sitting there reading this. I've decided to add more Japanese to my story. So I hope nobody minds. Anyway, I've had this chapter planned since chapter 1, but it got pushed back because of Darkmoon. (Sorry DM, I still love ya) Surprisingly this chapter is the longest one yet. Thought it may not feel like it since it since it's kinda chopped up. So read and enjoy as OtakuGirlEmi proudly presents…DESISIONS, DECISIONS CHAPTER 4! …After the RR…

**Reviewer Responses**:

**darkmoonfang**: I'm so happy that you liked chapter 3! Although you might want to see a doctor about the giddiness. (Just kidding)

**Emotionlessgirl: **I'm very glad that you thought chapter 3 was funny! I always try to work in humor.

**Fanficluv7Inu: **You need not wait any longer! I have finally updated! And you are completely right, don't get ANY girl mad! girl power pose (…yes I have a girl power pose….what's wrong with that…what do you mean I'm insane?)

**aku doujou** I'm glad you liked it. And, yes, Darkmoon is quite a spoiled baby.

**Chapter 4: Sunset and Sunrise**

"Baka! Will you hold still? How am I supposed to help you when you keep fidgeting!" yelled Kagome as she tried to wrap a bandage around Inuyasha's shoulder.

"Well, _sorry_! But it's not like I begged you to poke and prod and fuss over me!" replied an angry hanyou.

"I'm not _poking_, _prodding_, or _fussing_ over you! I am trying to be nice and BANDAGE YOUR WOUNDS," Kagome yelled, frustrated and sick of Inuyasha's complaints. "IF YOU WOULD JUST SIT!"

Inuyasha yelped in surprise as his subduction beads were activated and he smacked face-down into the ground. He raised his head and spit out a mouthful of dirt. "What was that f-?"

Kagome interrupted his sentence as she bust out laughing. She bent down next to the angry half-demon and said. "I'm" –laugh- "really sorry"-laugh- "Inuyasha." She managed to stop giggling and continued. "I didn't mean to S-I-T you. It came out accidentally." Inuyasha continued to glare at her, his way of pouting. "I'm really, really sorry. Is there some way to make it up to you?"

"Well," said Inuyasha, pulling himself up to sit next to her. You can stay with me for forever, he thought. "You can give me extra Ramen for dinner."

Kagome smiled. "It's a done deal…as long as you let me finish bandaging your wounds." Inuyasha opened his mouth to protest, but Kagome cut him off. "No complaining! You got hurt and you need proper medical care!" though Inuyahsa snorted in disbelief at her comment, he said nothing as Kagome finished wrapping his cut shoulder.

They look so perfect together, Sango thought as she looked on from her place near the fire, cooking lunch. "Aren't they perfect together?" Sango jumped out of her skin as her own thought was voiced. She turned and met eyes with none other than Miroku.

"What do you want?" she asked, not even trying to disguise her annoyance. Lately, she wanted nothing to do with the monk. It's just because he's so damn annoying, she tried to assure herself. But deep down, her real thoughts concerning Miroku were very different. Sango knew this, but she couldn't bring herself to think of that after she had had her little brother yanked away from her. No, she thought, I don't deserve friends or happiness: I'm just not meant to have it. As soon as the jewel is safe and the decision is made I'll leave Kagome, Inuyasha, Shippo, and...Him, she thought sadly.

She was jerked out of her thoughts by a very familiar hand, planted firmly on her butt. "Hentai!" she screamed as she slapped the monk across the face and stomped off.

"Owww..." sighed Miroku as he watched the beautiful Demon Exterminator go.

He looked up as Kagome sat down next to him, having finished bandaging the stubborn hanyou. "What's wrong Miroku? Groping Sango again?" she smirked at his cherry red cheek.

Miroku ignored her question as he lowered his hand from his cheek and placed it on the ground. "I do believe that something is bothering Sango." He said.

Kagome looked annoyed. "Well, duh! She just lost the only living family member she had. Can't ya be a little bit for sensitive, Miroku?"

"I'm trying, honestly." He replied as he started to snake his hand closer to Kagome.

Inuyahsa looked over at Miroku from across the fire, his usual glare in place. "The only thing you seem to be trying to do is grope Sango more."

"Come now, Inuyasha, try to be fair." Just a little farther, he thought as his hand edged closer to Kagome's backside. So close…almost there……yes!

Kagome blushed and yelped as Miroku's hand made contact with her butt. "MIROKU, YOU PERVERT!" she screamed as she smacked him on the other cheek. "How many times do I have to tell you to quit doing that?"

"Um…" Miroku replied as he rubbed his newly-christened cheek as he watched Kagome walk over to Inuyasha. At least she didn't knock me out, he thought happily.

"MIROKU, HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU TO KEEP YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF OF KAGOME?" yelled Inuyasha as he stomped over to the monk.

Oh crap, thought Miroku as he frantically stood up and turned to run. "Inuyasha, be reasonable, pl-" But Miroku was silenced as Inuyahsa pounced and knocked him out.

Oh Sango, I miss you. Please come back, he thought before everything went black.

(**A/N: No Mirokus were harmed in the writing of this chapter. Well, actually, one was…anyway, don't worry about our favorite monk. He was okay. For being a lecherous leech he's pretty tough.**)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"We should split up."

"What?" replied a confused Kagome to Sango's sudden comment. "What do you mean split up Sango?"

The group was gathered around the fire eating dinner as the sun set. Miroku had regained consciousness, but was staying as far away from Inuyasha as possible, nursing several purple bruises. Sango had returned to the group about an hour after she had stomped off, but she hadn't said a word since she returned. Kagome had asked Sango if they could talk, but so far no opportunity had arisen.

"Well, as we saw today, more and more demons are going to come running to the jewel since it's one shard away from being finished." Sango explained, looking around at the rest of the gang, her face expressionless. (As it always seemed to be after the final battle.)

"Eah, o wat?" asked Inuyahsa through a mouthful of Ramen. At the group's quizzical expressions he swallowed and repeated. "Yeah, so what? We've faced demons before."

Sango continued. "Yes, but we were stronger then." She gestured to her and Miroku's still healing broken legs, ribs, and arms. "Miroku and I can't even fight. Today when Darkmoon attacked, all we could do was watch. If another demon attacks, we would be more hindrance than help. We're sitting ducks."

Kagome knew she was right, but she still didn't understand. "So why do you want to split up?"

"Well, if you and Inuyasha took the jewel with you to find Koga, we could head to Kaede's without worrying about being attacked."

Inuyasha looked smug. "So you're afraid of some little demons. Sango? I never would have expected you of cowardice."

A brief trace on annoyance crossed the demon exterminator's face before she replied calmly. "No, Inuyasha, I'm not afraid. But this way saves time." At Inuyasha's unconvinced face she sighed in exasperation and explained further. "If it's just you and Kagome, you can carry her and go much faster than if you had us tagging along. You could find Koga and be back to the village in a matter of days." You two would also have time alone and maybe one of you stubborn mules could tell the other that you're in love with them, Sango thought smirking inwardly. "If we all went together, we would have to go to the village first, then leave to find Koga. It could take weeks. If Shippo, Miroku, Kirara, and I headed to the village, we could take our time and heal. That way, when more demons come looking for the jewel at Kaede's, it can be guarded by all of us, fully healed."

Everyone sat in silence for a few minutes, considering Sango's suggestion. She is right, thought Kagome. This way would save time and everyone else would be safer. I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if one of them was killed in battle because we dragged them along, knowing that they weren't ready to fight. Kagome blushed slightly as she thought, plus I would be alone with Inuyasha. Maybe I could finally tell him…

"I'm in!" Kagome said happily.

Well, Kagome thinks it's a good idea. And it would certainly be easier than draggin the furball, the injured pervert, and silent Sango along. We could have to jewel finally complete in less than a week, thought Inuyasha excitedly. And, I could finally tell Kagome without any interruptions, he added silently, eyeing Shippo. And finally get away from the damn furry baby.

"Fine, I don't care." Inuyasha said as he returned his attention to the bowel of Ramen in his hand.

Meanwhile Miroku was having a different train if thought going around his head. Me and Sango, alone! (Well, except for Kirara and Shippo, but I'm sure we could shove them off somewhere) It's a dream come true! I'm sure a couple days alone would convince Sango how perfect we are together. And there will be no Inuyahsa to beat me up!

"Yes, my dear Sango! I agree!" cried a very joyful (almost to the point of tears) Miroku.

Even little Shippo contemplated the idea seriously. (Or as serious as a young fox demon can) Yay, Shippo thought, I could get away from mean Inuyasha. And I bet Miroku and Sango would be fun to spy on!

Once everyone had agreed on Sango's idea they finished supper and prepared for bed. They had decided to set out the next day at dawn, Inuyahsa and Kagome looking for Koga, who held the last jewel shard, and Sango, Miroku, Kirara, and Shippo heading to Kaede's village to heal.

"I'll take the watch tonight, Inuyasha." Sango said to the sleepy hanyou.

"Feh, whatever." He replied as he jumped up to the nearest tree, his favorite place to sleep.

"Good night, ladies!" remarked Miroku cheerfully as he grabbed Sango's butt. A few seconds later he walked away, rubbing his red cheek.

Kagome leaned over and whispered in Sango's ear so no one could hear. "Sango, can we talk in a few minutes?"

Sango nodded and said. "Wait until the boys are asleep, we don't want them hearing us, and then I'll meet you under that tree." She gestured to a tall tree near the camp, but away from Inuyasha's tree.

"Ok." Kagome said as she walked over to her sleeping bag and pretended to fall asleep.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ten minutes later Kagome and Sango sat leaning against the tree, munching on some candy from Kagome's backpack. "This feels like a sleepover." Kagome said, shoving sticks of Pocky into her mouth happily.

"What's a sleepover?" asked Sango.

"Well, it's a ritual in my time where girls who are friends get together at somebody's house, stay up late, talk, eat junk food and have fun," replied Kagome.

Sango nodded, a rare smile crossed her face and her hollow eyes warmed. Kagome felt very happy to see that smile.

It's seems so long since she's acted normal, lately she's been so sad and quiet. It almost feels like I lost the real Sango in the battle with Naraku. I don't blame her for being so down, of course, she just lost her brother. Anyone would be traumatized after that, Kagome thought sadly, remembering how hollow and empty Sango's face had looked after the battle. It had broken Kagome's heart to see her best friend look so sad. She never talked about it, I wonder if she's still in shock. Kagome thought sadly. Sango is very good at hiding emotion when she wants to. But, I'm not going to bring up Kohaku now; she's actually happy right now. And besides, I have many other pressing matters to discuss with her. Such as someone named Miroku.

"Sango?" Kagome asked. Her friend looked up from digging into the gummy worm bag. **(A/N: I know that Japanese people probably don't eat gummy bears, but besides Pocky, I don't know any other Japan snack food. So please forgive me!) **

"Do you love Miroku?"

Sango choked on the gummy worm in her mouth. Kagome quickly slapped her back and helped her get a drink of water. After taking several large gulps she was able to talk. "Well….uumm...I-I think he's a good friend...and..." Sango stammered.

Kagome knew she was lying. She could tell by the rare blush that was creeping up Sango's face. She's not getting off that easy, Kagome thought evilly.

"Okay, you think he's a good friend, but I think you like him more than that."

Sango's face was glowing bright red. She was opening and closing her mouth like a fish, but no sound was coming out. She seemed unable to decide on a suitable excuse. She finally closed her mouth and her shoulders slumped in defeat.

"Yes, I love him."

Kagome squealed in giddiness and hugged her friend, giggling. She finally admitted it, Kagome thought happily as she smiled at Sango, who was currently the brightest shade of red Kagome had ever seen and was staring at the ground. "Oh Sango, I'm so happy for you!"

Sango finally looked up from the ground. "Well, there's not a lot to be happy about." She said, her voice suddenly becoming brisk and (was Kagome imagining it?) slightly irritated. "After all, Miroku certainly has no clue and doesn't return my feelings. You've seen all the girls he's hit on; he doesn't even consider me for a second."

Kagome cut in. "But why all the groping then?"

"He does the same thing to you and every other girl on the planet. Even if that counts for something, he doesn't take anything he says or does to me seriously."

Kagome disagreed. "Sango, you don't see how Miroku looks at you sometimes. He looks at you with such, loving, but sad eyes. Like he thinks he could never have you. He loves you."

Sango shook her head, unwilling to let herself believe what Kagome was saying.

The raven-haired girl shrugged her shoulders and said nothing. Kagome, not wanting to upset her friend, decided it may be best to let the subject go.

Sango grabbed another handful of gummy worms and tossed them, one-by-one, into her mouth. "So, Kagome," she said in between bites. "It's my turn to ask a question." Kagome looked at Sango, ready to answer.

"Do you love Inuyasha?"

Kagome's reaction almost mirrored Sango's as she stuttered and blushed, but she carefully chewed her food so as to not choke. She took her time swallowing, and then replied, "Well, of course I can't love him, it would be wrong because he still loves Kikyo." She added under her breath, slightly hopeful, "I think."

After what she did to me, there is no way I'm letting her get away with that as an answer, Sango thought, a smirk playing on her lips.

"Come on, Kagome. Tell the truth. That wasn't even an answer." Sango said as she shrugged her shoulders. "Besides, who cares about Kikyo?"

Kagome stared into the fire, her eyes looked glazed and for a moment Sango didn't think she would respond. But, as she still gazed into the fire, she whispered.

"Yes, I love Inuyasha."

She looked up at Sango, a fearful look in her eyes, as if she had just said something bad. "I love him so much. I never want to leave his side." Sango watched, shocked, as Kagome's eyes filled with tears. "But-" she was cut off as great shuddering sobs wracked her small form.

Sango leaned over and hugged her friend protectively. Poor Kagome, she thought as she said. "It's okay Kagome. It's okay that you love him."

Kagome took a large gulp of air between sobs and looked up at the Demon Exterminator; large tears left marks on her green collar as they fell down her cheeks. "N-no it isn't!" she wailed. "He-he still loves Kikyo! He doesn't even realize that I love him! He doesn't care! You see how he always yells at me and argues. He doesn't like me at all. And he's always going off with that-that" she tried to find the right word. "KIKYO!"

She stopped talking as she started to violently sob again. Sango took this moment to offer words of comfort to her distraught friend. "Kagome, it's okay, it really is." The young miko looked up at her, disbelieving. "Inuyahsa is a complete and utter baka, but I think he loves you as much as you love him. He's saved you numerous times, gotten jealous around Koga, hugged you, shed tears for you, and even kissed you! (**A/N:** **This is referring to the kiss in the 2nd movie. I don't know if they ever kiss in the series because I haven't seen every episode yet.)** What more proof do you need?"

Kagome had stopped sobbing and opened her mouth to protest. Sango cut her off. "Yes, he has gone off and hugged, kissed, and talked to Kikyo. But some of it was against his will. For goodness sake Kagome, she tried to drag him to hell with her!" she paused to look down at Kagome, who was looking down at the ground, blushing with a sheepish expression on her face. Sango continued. "I also think that more than anything, Inuyahsa feeling guilt towards Kikyo. He feels like he killed her and now she can't rest in peace because of him. He also used to love her. But that was before she was raised to life from earth and bones and tuned into one of the undead. I honestly think that any feelings he had toward Kikyo are gone. They've been replaced with love for you."

Kagome stopped staring at the ground to look up at Sango, an uncertain, hopeful look in her eyes. "But I am Kikyo's reincarnation. Maybe he really does love her and is mistaking me for her." She said.

Sango shook her head slightly. "Kagome, you may be Kikyo's reincarnation. But that does not make you her. You have your own spirit and soul that Kikyo does not. You look and sometimes act like her, but you are your own person inside." Kagome smiled slightly. "Inuyasha sees that. He loves _you,_ not _Kikyo_."

"You really think?" Kagome asked, hesitant to believe what Sango was saying. He might love me, she thought excitedly. Me! Not Kikyo. Maybe Sango's right.

"Of course I do. And I think that he'll tell you himself when you two are alone during the next few days."

Kagome blushed. "Really?"

"Yep, I bet by the time I see you again, you and Inuyasha will finally be a couple."

Kagome was finally back to her normal self and asked, grinning evilly, "What about you and Miroku?"

Sango shook her head in a no-nonsense way. "Yeah, right. I'm sure he'll confess his undying love to me and then swear off hitting on other girls. Like that's ever gonna happen."

"You never know." Kagome suggested hopefully. "You guys will be almost alone, after all."

Sango smiled sheepishly at her. "Maybe…" she said. "Maybe."

The two girls moved onto other subjects, everything they could think of was discussed as the moon rose high in the sky. It was after midnight by the time the two girls finally returned to their beds and fell asleep. A small seed of hope was forming in both their hearts. And both of them couldn't help but be excited about the split tomorrow.

However, unknown to the sleeping miko and demon exterminator, a certain someone had heard their conversation and was laying in his bed blushing, amazed and happy at what he had just heard.

**(A/N: I feel so evil writing that without saying who the eavesdropper is. But it makes it more interesting in the long run...Who do you think it is?)**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day dawn rose bright and early. The sky shone clear in the morning light as Kagome was gently shook awake. "Kagome? Kagome, it's time to wake up. We have to leave." A familiar voice whispered in her ear.

The young miko opened her eyes blearily and looked up to see Inuyasha leaning over her, only held above her by his strong muscular arm. He was staring at her, a kind look in his eyes. Having him nearly on top of her made Kagome blush. Inuyasha's face was flushed too, but Kagome figured it must be from the humid morning air. She lazily smiled up at the hanyou, not moving from her spot, as she replied. "Good morning Inuyasha. Today is going to be a good day, I think." Kagome was seized by a sudden urge and seemed to enter a trance, hardly in control of her own body as she did the boldest thing she had ever done.

Even so slowly, so as to not startle the hanyou to move, she raised her head to lessen the already small gap between their faces. A small smile crossed her uncertain face as she noticed Inuyahsa blush brightly and avert his eyes from hers. "Inuyasha," she whispered so quietly that he could barley hear her. His eyes widened at her tone and he glanced down at Kagome. What is she doing, Inuyasha wondered. The curious hanyou felt a sudden fear: a terror that had never gripped him before. Kagome's eyes were half closed and she was blushing. He had never seen her actlike this before.

As the sun began to rise, splashing the sky with vibrant shades of pink and orange, Kagome slowly closed her eyes and moved her head a few inches, closing the gap between them. Her head swirled and she couldn't believe what she was doing, but she wanted to do very badly.

All of her thoughts were silenced as her lips met his.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Raging waves of electricity and heat ricocheted through Inuyasha's body. He had suddenly lost all ability to think: his mind had gone blank. He couldn't breathe, as his breath had been driven out of his body the moment she had looked up at him. An unexplainable happiness welled up from deep inside him as he gently kissed her back and moved his free arm to cup her chin in his clawed hand. He could feel his face heat up more than it had ever done before, but he didn't care about that. Inuyasha was only aware of the raven-haired girl that was currently kissing him.

"Wow, Sango, Miroku, come look at this!" an excited voice yelled. "Inuyasha and Kagome are finally kissing!"

Kagome suddenly fell backward against the ground, breaking her connection to Inuyasha's lips, blushing brightly. Inuyasha quickly jumped off of Kagome, trying to look innocent. Both of them looked to find the source of the voice. Standing a few feet away, a very excited Shippo suddenly looked crestfallen. "Aaww. Why'd you guys stop? It was just getting good." Next to the small kistune stood a shocked and blushing Sango and Miroku, who was doubled over in laughter.

Inuyasha managed to regain his voice, though his face was still crimson. "What the hell do you think you're doin' spying on people!" he yelled, his voice cracking slightly.

Miroku replied between laughs. "We weren't spying Inuyasha. You two started kisseing in the middle of camp, what were we supposed to do?" his face suddenly became serious. "Inuyasha, you should have stroked her hair, ladies like that. And Kagome, you should probably pull him on top of you next time."

Kagome, looking severely harassed, stood up and yelled angrily. "Miroku will you please shut up! I was half asleep; I didn't realize what was happening!" I hope they believe my lie, she thought. Kagome had known full well what she had been doing and she had enjoyed every minute of it. She couldn't help but hope that Inuyasha had enjoyed it too.

'Y-yeah. Kagome was the one that started it!" cried Inuyasha.

A smirk appeared on Sango's face. "But, Inuyasha, it looked like you kissed her back. With a bit of a smile of your face, no less. I think that the kiss was mutual and completely meant. It appears that perhaps you both share some feelings toward each other. What do you guys think?" she asked Miroku and Shippo. Both of them nodded their heads.

Kagome wanted to punch Sango. Why I oughta tell Miroku _her_ little secret. I refuse to tell Inuyasha that I love him in front of everybody. But, Kagome thought as she glanced at the hanyou uncertainly, I don't want to reject him completely in case Sango was right. "So-so maybe I meant it. But what's the big deal?" Kagome asked, trying to sound unconcerned. (It wasn't working, as her voice seemed to be a little higher than normal)

Inuyasha piped up, looking at the ground and shuffling his feet nervously. "Yeah, so what if we kissed? You grope Sango all the time. And surely a kiss is more innocent than that. Besides, I really do think Kagome was half asleep."

Miroku, Sango, and Shippo couldn't find anything to say to Kagome and Inuyasha's agreement. They had never expected the two stubborn mules to actually admit enjoying the kiss. All three of them shrugged and walked away, preparing to split up.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha, still blushing. She felt like he deserved some sort of explanation, maybe she should tell him now. "Inuyasha I-"

He cut her off as he made eye contact with her for the first time in the last 3 minutes. "It's okay Kagome. Maybe we'll talk about it later. We need to get ready to leave." He walked then off, in search of something to do.

Kagome's head was spinning as she rolled up her sleeping bag. He didn't reject me. He even said we might talk about it later! She thought excitedly, maybe Sango was right!

Maybe Inuyasha loves me!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**OtakuGirlEmi**: YAY! Chapter 4 is finished, boy was that a long chapter. 8 and 1/2 pages. Though it looks a lot shorter posted. I promise the next chapter will finally have Sango/Miroku romance. It was supposed to take place in this chapter, but I got sidetracked. Anyways, I hope you all liked chapter 4. PLEASE REVIEW! See you in chapter 5!


	5. Campfire Conversations

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha…I don't even own an Inuyasha plushie…But I do own an Inuyasha keychain!**

**OtakuGirlEmi: **Konnichiwa and Hajimemashite! OtakuGirlEmi here to bring you chapter 5 of Decisions, Decisions! I have promised it and now I have finally come through on giving you guys some Sango/Miroku romance! YAY! So I hope you enjoy it, because I worked very hard to make sure that this chapter was all about them. Read and enjoy! Oh and thanks to all my WONDERFUL reviewers. The RR is below.

**Reviewer Responses: **

**Darkmoonfang; **Thanks for reviewing, buddy. You have to update 4 Souls Demon! I want to read the next chapter! Arigato for the review and the help. You're the best!

**chibi-shippo-inuyasha: **I'm glad that I am responsible for keeping your brain functioning. I, too, have nothing better to do. Here's more to read. Thanks for the review!

**cherry blossom318; **Thanks you for the compliment! Yes, GO MIROKU AND SANGO! This chapter mostly focuses on them, so I hope you enjoy it. Thanks for reviewing!

**Punkskater: **Love the new fic. Can't wait for more! I'm glad you didn't mind, I tend to get sidetracked a lot. Thanks for the wonderful review! Hope you like chapter 5.

**Kat: **I have (as you can see) finally written more. Hope you enjoy! Thank you for reviewing!

**Kattygirl32132: **HA! You can't kill me because 1, I updated and 2, if you killed me you wouldn't know what happen in the story. Glad you like it! Update Tokyo Reincarnations soon. Thanks for the review buddy!

**xXinuyashasgirlXx: **Don't die, please! Then you couldn't read chapter 5! I'm so happy that you like the story, your support is much appreciated! Thank you so much for the review!

**tanteigal**: It's here! Read and enjoy! Thanks for the review!

**Chibigirl**: Glad you like it! I hope you like chapter 5! Thanks for reviewing!

**Chapter 5: Campfire Conversations**

The small group finished packing and sat down to eat one last meal together (until they met up again, at least). And, of course, the regular chaos ensued.

Miroku did his morning ritual of groping Sango and then getting slapped. Inuyasha and Kagome got into a fight because Kagome was out of Ramen. Then Inuyasha yelled at Shippo for siding with Kagome and gave the poor kitsune several bumps on the head before Kagome "Sat" him. All in all, it was a normal morning at the Inu camp.

Before the group parted, a very harassed looking Kagome (Miroku had also groped her all throughout breakfast, telling her that it was his way of saying goodbye.) pulled Sango over the side of the camp where no one could hear them. "Bye Sango." She said as she hugged her friend.

"Goodbye Kagome." Whispered the demon exterminator as she hugged back.

Kagome hated to leave Sango without talking to her about Kohaku, but it couldn't be helped. She hadn't wanted to mention the subject the previous night because Sango had seemed to be happier than she had been in a long time. When they broke apart Kagome saw that Sango had a worried look on her face. "What's wrong Sango?"

"Well" the demon exterminator said, looking into her friend's deep brown eyes. "I'm worried about you guys. What if something happens and you get hurt because you didn't have backup?"

Kagome gave Sango a reassuring smile. "Oh, don't worry, we'll be fine. You know how strong Inuyasha is. And," She added, puffing out her chest and raising her head arrogantly, making Sango giggle. "I think I can hold my own."

Sango was still concerned and opened her mouth to say something else, but Kagome cut her off. "Oh, Sango don't worry. Everyone will be just fine. You should relax and enjoy your time with Miroku while you have it." Kagome winked at her friend, making Sango blush slightly. Kagome suddenly looked solemn. "Sango, you _have_ to tell him. You might not get another chance."

Sango shook her head vigorously. "No way Kagome. He doesn't love me. I didn't realize what I was saying last night, I didn't really mean it. I could never tell him."

Sango could see the disappointment in Kagome's eyes. She just wants me to be happy, Sango thought sadly. But you don't want happiness, you push it away because you fear it getting taken away, the small voice in the back of her mind whispered annoyingly. Sango tried to shut out the voice, it seemed to be very active lately and she was sick of hearing it. In an attempt to cheer the sad miko up, she said, sighing exasperatedly. "Fine, I'll make a deal with you. If you promise to tell Inuyasha, I'll promise to try to tell Miroku."

Kagome's face immediately brightened as she beamed at her best friend. "Deal!" She said, holding out her pinky. Sango held out hers and they shook, sealing the promise.

Kagome shifted back to the topic of the split. "You shouldn't worry Sango. I think this will be a nice little vacation for everyone, ya know? A change. We've all been traveling together for so long; it might be a nice to split." The doubtful demon exterminator rolled her eyes, but nodded in agreement.

"It'll be fun!" Kagome finished, throwing her hands up in the air.

Sango smiled. "Well, I guess you're right."

"Hey! You two hurry up, we haven't got all day. _I've_ got a jewel shard to find!" a voice interrupted. The girls looked over to the road where Inuyasha, Kirara, Shippo, and Miroku stood, ready to go. Inuyasha was, of course, being his usual self. "_Come on!_" The two girls hugged each other one last time and walked over to the rest of the group for goodbyes.

A few minutes later, as the group parted -Inuyasha and Kagome headed one way, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara heading the other- Sango couldn't help but smile. Maybe this will be fun, she thought as she glanced up at Miroku hopefully.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

By that night, Sango wasn't smiling anymore.

Miroku had groped her about ten times already and no matter how many times she punched him, slapped him, and hit him with the Hiraikotsu he kept coming back for more. Sango was starting to lose the energy to beat him up. But, as much as she hated to admit it, she actually was enjoying the attention. Of course, she could never let it show. She had to remind herself that Miroku had no feelings for her besides being a girl to grope. This thought made her even more depressed and irritable.

Plus, she was starting to understand why Inuyasha hated Shippo so much. He had talked nearly non-stop all day and asked an unbearable amount of questions. She wondered if he was ever going to run out of energy. When they had decided to make camp she had sent him off to fetch firewood in an effort to get some peace. Thankfully, at the moment, he was sleeping on Kirara's lap as the large demon dozed near the fire.

Unfortunately, she wasn't so lucky with the last remaining member of the group. Miroku was currently seated next to her, recounting some story that he had, of course, changed to make it more exciting and suspenseful, but Sango wasn't listening.

She was off in her own thoughts, as depressed as ever. Here she sat next to the man she loved, alone, near a warm fire, a romantic full moon in the sky and she wouldn't even think about telling him how she felt. It's stupid to dwell on impossible dreams; Sango reprimanded herself silently as she resisted the urge to look over at Miroku. But she couldn't help Kagome's words from echoing in her mind, "Sango, you _have_ to tell him…" The words were becoming so annoying that she was actually considering obeying them.

Sango shook her head, trying to clear her mind. You will do no such thing, you don't deserve happiness. You're completely forgetting about Kohaku when you should be mourning him! Sango's heart immediately sunk at the silent thought of her deceased brother. She _had_ been mourning him, though. She hadn't eaten for almost a week after the battle and she hadn't talked to her friends, wasn't that enough? Was she ever going to be allowed to be happy and normal again? Could she ever tell Miroku how she felt without feeling eternal guilt? The little voice was rearing its ugly little head again and try as she might, Sango couldn't stop the overwhelming torrent of thoughts. She hated the voice, because, even though she wouldn't admit it, she knew deep in her heart that it was right. It hurt her terribly to think about Kohaku, but at the same time she wanted to move on and try to be happy. Wallowing in sadness, despair, and self-pity was no way to help her deceased brother. He would want her to be happy and move on. Wouldn't he?

Maybe Kohaku wanted Sango to turn to the monk sitting next to her and tell him that she was truly, madly in love with him. Sango blushed slightly at this thought.

"Sango? Sango?"

The demon exterminator jerked her head up suddenly, as if she had been woken from a sleep. "What Miroku?"

The monk was looking into her eyes, his face a mask of concern. "You've been sitting there with a pained expression on your face for the past ten minutes. Was my story really that lousy?"

For a moment, Sango had no clue what he was talking about. Then she remembered that he had been telling her a story while she had been off in La-La land. "Oh, no Miroku. It was great! It's just that I'm really tired."

Miroku nodded knowingly. "Shippo really wears you down fast, doesn't he?"

"Yeah, I had no idea. Kagome has so much patience and energy that she makes entertaining him look easy." Sango said, giggling.

Miroku laughed and grinned at her. Sango felt her stomach do a back-flip at the sight of his goofy grin. She loved that grin.

Sango felt her face heat up and she quickly took her eyes off him. She tried to think of something to say. "It's, it's kind of chilly out tonight isn't it?" Oh God, Sango thought as she mentally smacked herself on the head, you've resorted to talking about the weather. THE WEATHER! How stupid can you get!

Miroku, oblivious to her silent scolding, replied in complete Miroku-style (Not a real word. But if it was, I think it would be a cool word…Thingy), "Oh, Sango! If you are cold, we should huddle together for warmth!" He stretched out his arms.

Sango immediately turned a very nice shade of crimson. Even though she would've loved to be held by him, she wasn't going to give into her wishing. "Wha-What? No way Miroku, I'm not _that_ cold."

"Come into my arms my dear Sango!" Miroku cried.

Sango glanced nervously at the sleeping kitsune. If Miroku woke up Shippo, she wouldn't get any sleep. "Miroku, shh!" she said, whispering. "You'll wake Shippo up. And besides, I would never let myself be held by you, pervert." You are such a liar, the little voice whispered in her ear.

Miroku ignored her request and continued talking quite loudly. "Quick Sango, you seem to be becoming delusional from the cold! And" the monk whispered, leaning near her ear, "if you don't, I will continue yelling until our favorite fox demon is awake and running around."

Sango glared at the monk, though she was thoroughly happy about his blackmail. "You wouldn't."

"Oh, I would." Miroku whispered, looking dead serious. (Or as close to serious as Miroku can look)

Sango glanced over at Shippo, thinking about what to do. A small amount of her guilt tugged at her, telling ehr she shouldn't, but for once, Sango brushed it away and made her decision.

"Fine, I give." She said as she pouted. "Just as long as you don't try anything perverted."

Miroku beamed at her. "What on earth would give you that idea?" Sango rolled her eyes as she scooted closer to him. "Come now, Sango, I can't possibly keep you warm when you sit so far away." Sango glared daggers at him, but moved until she was resting against his chest.

Miroku sighed happily and wrapped his arms around her, making Sango blush brightly. "I always knew that you would warm up to me, Sango." Sango whirled around to look at him, unsure if he was joking or not. But at the sight of his grin her panic died away. He didn't know anything.

"Hmph," was all the demon exterminator offered in reply. Sango was amazed how warm she felt. Not just physically warm, but she felt warm inside too. Butterflies danced around inside her chest and her heart was thumping so loudly that she was almost sure Miroku would hear it.

Sango stole a glance at the monk holding her. He was staring into the fire, his eyes glazed over in thought, his face was unusually serious. Sango wondered what he could be thinking about. He's so handsome, she thought as her eyes roamed over his strong features. Or hot, as Kagome says.

Miroku realized that he was being watched and looked down at Sango, making her butterflies flutter furiously. "Sango I do believe that I just caught you staring at me." Sango opened her mouth to argue (even though Miroku was right) but Miroku cut her off, smiling happily. "Oh, don't even try to deny it! I caught you staring! And blushing, no less!" He added as crimson spread across Sango's already flushed cheeks.

Sango gave up. "Okay, I was looking at you. So what?"

"But I thought that you said that I'm a gross, dirty, lecherous, perverted, monk. Why would you be looking at me?" Miroku smirked at her.

Sango looked away, glaring at the ground, he had a point. She hated it when he was right.

The two fell into silence, each lost in their own thoughts.

Miroku felt something wet fall on his robes. He looked down to see Sango clutching tightly to his purple over-robe, sobbing uncontrollably. "S-Sango? What's wrong?" he asked worriedly. He hoped he hadn't done anything to upset her.

Sango looked up at him, tears leaving wet trails down her beautiful porcelain skin. "I-I'm sorry Miroku. It's just..." she trailed off as sobbed continued to wrack her body.

Miroku clutched her close to him, trying to comfort her. "It's okay Sango, I'm here. Tell me what's wrong."

"It's-It's Kohaku…" she managed to whisper before succumbing to another round of sobs.

"Oh…" was all Miroku could say. Of course it was Kohaku! What else would make her so sad? He scolded himself for being so stupid. But why would Sango suddenly get so upset. She hardly cried when he actually died. He remembered that Kagome had suggested that Sango was in shock after his death: Like it hadn't really hit her, or that she was denying it.

It seemed that reality was finally setting in for poor Sango. And it broke Miroku's heart to watch.

"Sango it's alright. Stop making yourself suffer alone." Miroku commanded, suddenly serious. The confused demon slayer looked up at him, confused. "I'm not going to let you keep holding your grief in, so you might as well talk to me."

Sango stared at him for a few seconds, Miroku thought that she would refuse or simply walk away. But, to his utter amazement, Sango smiled up at him through her tears and whispered "Okay…"

Miroku wrapped his arms around her tighter, as if trying to protect her from the world. His heart thumped loudly in his chest. He had never been so close to her without being slapped. "Tell me anything you want. Talk until you can't. Cry until you don't have any tears left. Just do anything you have to so you can feel better."

Sango was shocked at this new side of Miroku. "I…I just miss him. And I haven't been able to deal with the fact that he's gone. Well, I know he's gone, but…it's like I feel guilty that I lived."

Sango looked up at Miroku, feeling a little stupid at her words. But the look of understanding on her love's face silenced any doubts she had at talking to him. Sango found herself confessing all the thoughts she had had lately. The guilt, sadness, loneliness, everything that had made her miserable came pouring out of her mouth. She told Miroku about all the things she and Kohaku did together and how he was so sweet and wonderful. At first her words came in a slow trickle, along with many tears, but slowly, it became easier for Sango to talk. She stopped crying and started smiling at the memories of her brother. She felt happier than she had in weeks. It was as if all her hidden grief had been smothering her: Making her a different, darker person. But the grief evaporated the more she told Miroku.

Finally, after talking for at least an hour, Sango was done. She felt empty, but a happy empty. She felt empty of all of her troubles and fears. She also felt exhausted.

"You can go to sleep if you want. I'll watch over you."

Sango looked up at Miroku, who was smiling down at her gently. She felt herself blush and nodded. Tell him! The little voice urged. You know you want to and it's perfect timing. He's holding you in his arms for goodness sake!

Sango opened her mouth to voice the words she had held in for so long. "Miroku, I-" but she was silenced as he gently placed his hand over her mouth.

"Sshh, go to sleep. It's late." He leaned down and whispered in her ear, making a shiver of pleasure run up Sango's spine.

She decided not to argue with him and simply closed her mouth and looked into the fire. The two of them fell into contented silence. As she sat there, Sango unconsciously snuggled closer to Miroku and rested her head on his chest. Her cheeks flushed and Sango felt true, wonderful happiness well up from deep inside her. She thought she would never feel like this ever again, but there she was, lying in the man she loved arms. She didn't know how long they sat there. Seconds, minutes, hours, days? Time seemed to slow down and blur, giving her a sweet moment of peace. Oh, Miroku I love you so much…Sango felt her eyes drooping as sleep fought to claim her…it was so warm and comfy in his arms...

"Thank you, Miroku…"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Miroku felt a sudden weight against his chest. He looked down to see Sango, lying there, fast asleep. He smiled down at the carefree expression that graced her face only in sleep. She's so beautiful when she's sleeping, he mused silently. Well, she's beautiful all the time, she just doesn't realize it.

Miroku loved Sango more than anything in the world. Her feisty attitude made him smile and her tears broke his heart. She was different than any other girl he had ever met. She was strong, courageous, and loyal. Though she sometimes guarded her emotions, she was a very warm, loving person. He wanted dearly to tell her how he felt, but fear clung to his heart and he couldn't bring himself to. She deserves someone better than me, Miroku thought sadly as he gazed into the fire. But you love her, she has the right to know, the little voice in his head protested angrily. (Everyone's little voices are certainly very active.) Miroku ignored the voice and shifted his attention back to the sleeping girl lying in his arms.

"Sango," Miroku said, caressing the sleeping girl's hand. "I promise to always stay by your side, no matter what. I shall always be watching over you. You are the world to me and I wish you endless happiness."

"And," he whispered a soft as he could. "Even if you can't see me as nothing more than a friend, I want to tell you someday that I love you. I promise that someday I will."

Sango, unaware of her protector's promise, slept on, her dreams full of warm purple robes and goofy grins.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**OtakuGirlEmi**: I hope chapter 5 wasn't too boring or corny, I know it was mostly thinking and talking. But I felt that it was an important chapter in relationship development for Sango and Miroku. Yes, Miroku was more mature than usual, but I believe that he can be very grown-up when he wants to. Anyhoos, chapter 6 will shift to Kagome and Inuyasha. What will happen when the pair meet an unexpected person on the road to the last jewel shard? And why is Inuyasha so upset? You'll see in chapter 6 of Decisions, Decisions!

Remember to push that little button down there and review! Maybe you'll get a special reward! Like Inuyasha! Oh…okay I can't give you Inuyasha, but I can give you a thank you! So REVIEW!


	6. A Rainy Day

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters. If I did, why the heck would I be sitting here writing fanfiction?**

**OtakuGirlEmi: **Hello everyone and welcome to chapter 6 of Decisions, Decisions, A Rainy Day. I feel so terrible for not updating in so long. I've been swamped with homework and haven't a lot of writing time. I hope you all can forgive me for the delay, I know it is very annoying. I feel bad saying so, but the next chapter could take another month, because I'll continue to be as busy as ever, but I'll do my best. Fans of An Unlikely Pair will also have to wait a little longer for an update. I apologize numerously for the inconvenience and I hope that I will keep receiving the wonderful support and reviews from you readers. (By the way, I received a record 11 reviews for chapter 5, I am so ecstatic! Thank you all so much and keep reviewing!) Anyway, this chapter shifts the focus back to Kagome and Inuyasha as they begin the search for the last jewel shard together. It takes place on one rainy day in Feudal Japan... (WARNING: FLUFFINESS AHEAD!)

**Reviewer Responses: (As I promised, all of you reviewers get a reward! ..It's…A THANK YOU! Whoopee! Sorry, I can't give you guys Inuyasha, you all deserved him. As always, arigato for the wonderful reviews! Keep up the great job! I feel so special!**

**Darkmoonfang: **Thanks for always reviewing me buddy! Your compliments mean so much to me! I hope you like ch. 6, it took me long enough to write! Update your stories soon! Thanks as always!

**xXinuyashasgirlXx**I hope you like chapter 6, it's strictly Kagome and Inuyasha and…some one else. You'll have to read it to find out who! Thanks for the review and I'll give you an imaginary Inu plushie. (that's just as good as a real one, right? NO PLEASE DON'T HURT ME, I WAS JOKING!)

**Punkskater** (now **Inuyashas Twin Bro**): Thanks for the reviews, sorry that I wasn't able to help you out with chapter 4…I feel bad… Anyway, here's chapter six finally. Sorry it took me so long to update. I promise that I'm working on ch, 4 for AUP right now, so I hope to update soon! Thanks again!

**ilikewhitetigers**Thank you for the smile and compliment! Hope you like chapter 6! Arigato!

**inu and yasha**Yes, it is very scary! Expect more of it in future chapters. Thanks for the review and here's your new chappie!

**Violet Poter**Thanks for the compliment! Glad you like the fluff, more is on it's way! Arigato!

**ReachForTheStars: **Yell as much as you want, I certainly don't mind! Your compliment was so huge, so THABK YOU! No one has ever called my fic.s masterpieces. Thank you very much! (By the way, I like your name)

**aku doujou**Glad you like the fluff, more in this chapter! Thanks for the review!

**Kattygirl32132: **Thank you so much for all your reviews Ally-chan! I hope you like chapter 6, sorry it took so long! Oh, and more fluff in this chapter! Arigato! P.S. Update Tokyo Reincarnations soon!

**loverbug1819**Glad you like it. I will continue to try and tell everyone's feelings as best as I can, I think it's really important. Thanks for the review!

**Chapter 6: A Rainy Day**

-1 day after the group splits-

The spring rain fell thickly on feudal Japan, muffling the sounds of the forest. It rolled off the leaves of the budding flowers and dropped into the bushes. Birds sat in their nests and foxes lay in their dens, waiting for the shower to pass.

Footsteps squelched in the mud as two people walked along the road. A raven-haired girl holding a pink umbrella and a dog-eared boy walked side by side as the rain fell on them, their conversation seems loud in the peace brought by the clouds.

"Come on Inuyasha," Kagome whined. "Just do it."

Inuyasha shook his head vigorously; making droplets of water splash her face. "No Kagome! I've told ya already, there is no way that I'm sharing your stupid umbrella!" he growled as he pointed a clawed finger at the pink material like it was something disgusting. "I would have to be insane to use that thing."

Kagome glared at him, pouting. "Why do you always have to be such a jerk? I'm trying to be nice." Inuyasha glared back at her and said nothing as they continued to walk through the rain. His constant arguing is really getting on me nerves, Kagome grumbled silently as she continued to shoot daggers at the hanyou. Contrary to what she had thought, nothing had appeared to have changed between them after the kiss they had shared the previous day. Neither of them had brought up the subject, so they acted like nothing had happened. This caused Kagome to feel confused and agitated. She wanted desperately to know what on earth stubborn Inuyasha thought of her and get her feelings for him straightened out. But she held back on bringing up the subject for fear of discovering that Inuyasha was ashamed of kissing her or that he had hated it. Therefore, the two had acted as normally as ever.

"ACHOO!" Inuyasha's sudden sneeze caused two birds nearby to take flight from their nest and made Kagome jump ten feet into the air. Inuyasha wiped his nose on his red haori sleeve and mumbled "Sorry..."

Kagome leaned over and held her umbrella over his white hair, shielding him from the cold rain. "See? You _do_ need it." She insisted, jabbing a finger at the hanyou.

Inuyasha pushed her finger and the umbrella away impatiently, receiving droplets of water on his head. "I am not using that thing! I _don't _need it!"

"But you're going to get sick! You just sneezed." Kagome argued back, shoving the umbrella over his head forcefully.

Inuyasha shoved the umbrella back. "I ain't gonna get sick! One little sneeze doesn't mean anything." He stuck his nose in the air slightly and a haughty look gleamed in his eyes as he added, "I'm not a weak human, _remember_?"

"Oh yeah? Well, what if you _do_ get sick and then a demon attacks and steals the jewel? Huh, what then Mr. Smarty-pants?"

Inuyasha opened his mouth to further argue, but closed it as he realized that Kagome wasn't going to back down. I think she's…worried about me, Inuyasha thought, feeling foolish for pushing her offer away. She really doesn't want me to get sick.

He wrestled with the decision silently, then finally, scratching at one of his dog-ears, clearly irritated, he declared "Aawww damnnit! Fine, I'll share the stupid thing!" Inuyasha grabbed the umbrella with one hand and held it over his head, gesturing impatiently for Kagome to get closer to fit under the protective pink material.

Kagome smiled and stepped closer, her cheeks flushing at her close contact with the hanyou. She could smell the shampoo of hers that he had used the previous night, along with that slightly wild scent of earth and trees that seemed to follow Inuyasha. A strand of his white hair fell on her shoulder, sticking down as tiny rivulets of rainwater ran down it.

Her attention returned to Inuyasha's face as he mumbled something under his breath. "What? I didn't hear you." Kagome said, curious of what he was trying to say.

"I said don't tell Miroku about this. The damn monk would never let me live it down…" Inuyasha muttered, his cheeks flushing in embarrassment. Kagome giggled at him and nodded. He's so funny, she thought, though she could clearly picture the monk's jeering face.

The two walked along the road, enjoying the peace and the quiet patter of the rain. Kagome smiled up at Inuyasha, feeling more relaxed than she had in weeks.

The hanyou walking next to her, however, was struggling with inner turmoil. Tell her! Tell her! The little voice in his head chorused. Inuyahsa had struggled to tell his feelings to Kagome for a long time, but he had never succeeded. And he so wanted to tell her those 3 words. Kissing her the other day had left him happy and dazed: being near her was intoxicating and fogged his rational thoughts. He constantly wanted to be around her, to smell her sweet scent, to always see her radiant smile, to hold her in his arms forever, and experience the amazing bliss that her soft lips brought him. But, alas, fear held Inuyasha back from telling the raven-haired beauty how he truly felt.

I am going to fight this fear, Inuyasha proclaimed silently, looking down at Kagome. His heart quickened in anticipation and fear. And his mouth suddenly felt dry and clumsy. He was going to tell her.

"Kagome." The miko stopped walking and looked up at the sound of his voice, confusion etched on her face at his serious tone and the strange gleam in Inuyasha's golden eyes. The hanyou swallowed nervously, knowing that he had her full attention.

"Kagome I…I-"

"Inuyasha, look over there!" Kagome shouted, cutting off the hanyou, as she pointed farther up the road. A large lumpy form was lying across the path.

Inuyasha, completely taken aback by the interruption, could only stare stupidly as Kagome dropped her umbrella and ran over to the form. He had been interrupted again! Damnit, I'm never gonna get to tell her! He thought angrily as he picked up the dropped umbrella and walked over to Kagome.

Kagome turned around to look up at him, fear in her eyes. "Oh my gosh, Inuyasha! It's Koga!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha raised his eyebrows in surprise as Kagome moved over to reveal an unconscious, bleeding, bruised Koga of the demon wolf tribe.

Kagome looked over his wounds. He had a deep cut in his side, many bruises, a bleeding lip, and a gash in his leg where one of his jewel shards had been. "What could have done this to him? He's so weak, that I didn't even sense his jewel shard until a minute ago." Kagome turned back to Inuyasha, she looked appalled at the battered wolf youkai. "Inuyasha, we have to help him or he might die."

Though the hanyou felt a twinge of worry for his rival, his jealousy overpowered it. His insides burned at the sight of Kagome worrying about Koga. The stupid wolf had tried to take Kagome as his woman on more than one occasion and claimed to love her. And Inuyasha hated him for it. Not even seeing Koga so hurt would move him to real concern or worry. "Feh, so what? I don't care; he's just a scrawny, smelly, flea-bitten wolf. Let him die, I say."

Inuyasha immediately regretted his harsh words at the sight of Kagome's hurt, angry face. "I can't believe you! Even if you don't like Koga, you would still let him die! Inuyasha, you are a mean, cold, heartless jerk! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI!"

Inuyasha yelped as he smacked face-down into the ground and created a large crater. He lay there, still for a few moments while Kagome stood over him, glaring at his back. "Well?"

Inuyasha's reply was lost in the dirt as he struggled to rise against the subduction beads. After a couple minutes of struggling, he managed to free himself and glowered at Kagome as he replied, "Fine, I'll help the stupid wolf! Are ya happy!"

Kagome continued to glare at him. "And?"

Inuyasha lowered his gaze to the ground as he mumbled, "And I'm sorry about what I said. I didn't really mean it." He glanced up hopefully and was rewarded by Kagome's lips curling despite her effort to stay mad at him. Kagome said nothing, but turned around to look at Koga.

After they managed to get Koga onto Inuyasha's back, the pair went in search of shelter. The whole time Inuyasha grumbled and complained about Koga, but Kagome silenced him with her glares and the short search was uneventful. After looking for about a half an hour, Inuyahsa stumbled upon a cozy cave just big enough for the tree of them hidden behind a group of trees. (He literally stumbled on it. He had tripped on Kagome's foot and fallen onto the cave floor.)

"Is this good enough for wolf-boy?" Inuyasha asked sarcastically, receiving another glare from Kagome. Inuyasha hated making her mad, but he hated Koga even more and he couldn't resist insulting the youkai as much as possible.

Kagome sat down and rummaged through her large, yellow backpack, then smiled in satisfaction when she found what she was looking for. She pulled out her warm, fluffy, sleeping bag and placed it on the floor of the cave near the back, so Koga wouldn't get a chill for the outside air. "Set him down gently here." Kagome commanded, though not unkindly. Despite how badly he would have loved to drop Koga on his backside, Inuyasha did as he was told and carefully placed the wolf on top of the sleeping bag. The miko nodded in satisfaction, kneeled down next to Koga and began searching through her bag for medicine and bandages.

Inuyasha, taking her nod as a dismissal, turned and walked to the mouth of the cave. He stood and gazed out through the trees, listening to the falling rain. But the only thing the hanyou truly heard was the sound of his raging thoughts. That damn wolf, always getting between me and Kagome! Inuyasha's jaw clenched at the thought of Kagome kneeling next to Koga. I hate him! I hate him! I hate him! In fact, if it wasn't for Kagome, I definitely would have left him on the road, maybe I would have got lucky and he would have died. Though Inuyasha knew deep in his heart that this wasn't true, he felt a searing anger towards not telling Kagome his feelings. He had been so close! And that baka wolf had to ruin everything, Inuyasha snarled inwardly. I-

Inuyasha's thoughts were immediately silenced her felt a hand on his shoulder. The surprised hanyou looked down to see Kagome standing next to him. Her eyes were soft and understanding as she looked at him and a small smile graced her lips. Inuyasha felt himself quail under her intense, serious, gaze. "What?" he asked impatiently, feeling uncomforted by her presence, but unable to take his eyes off her.

Kagome continued to look into his eyes for a few seconds, then "Thank you." Her voice seemed breathy and quiet, different from her usual confident, loud tone. Her change in speech made Inuyasha realize that she was being truly sincere. Inuyasha didn't open his mouth as he nodded, for fear that he would end up kissing her. The urge he fought to hold her, to kiss her, to have contact with Kagome in any way, was overwhelming and he was finding it very hard to fight.

Kagome nodded back, seeming to understand that he was listening. She looked out of the cave, her deep, chocolate eyes drawing in everything they met as small rain drops blew onto her face. "I know that you don't like Koga, but your help meant a lot to me. So thank you." She lifted her head to look at him, waiting for a reply.

Inuyasha stepped closer to her, feeling suddenly daring. He heard a small intake of breathe escape Kagome, like a small gasp. The miko's eyebrows furrowed slightly in puzzlement as she wondered what he was doing. Inuyasha gently placed his clawed hands on her shoulders and turned her around, so that she was fully facing him. Kagome felt her face heat up from the close contact. Inuyasha kept his hands were they were as he lowered his head slightly, a smirk playing on his lips as he replied. "You'll always need my help, won't you?" Kagome, her cheeks red, opened her mouth to rant, but was silenced by Inuyasha's soft chuckle. "Just kidding…You're welcome Kagome…" He lowered his head even more, reducing the space between them to mere inches…Inuyasha noticed Kagome follow suit…He could see every raindrop clinging to her skin…

"Where am I!" a loud voice made the pair jump apart as if they had been electrocuted. They looked to the back of the cave as Koga struggled to sit up, cursing at the sleeping bag that he was currently tangled in.

Inuyasha silently cursed the wolf as Kagome, blushing at what had almost just occurred, walked to the back of the cave to calm down the distressed demon. What just nearly happened, Kagome asked herself, slightly breathless. Did Inuyasha really try to kiss me? The girl was forced to shove her ponderings from her mind as she approached Koga, she needed to focus on calming him down and helping him.

"K-Kagome? What are you doing here? And, where is "here" anyway?" Koga asked as she knelt down next to him, he seemed slightly reassured by her presence and stopped fighting with the sleeping bag.

Kagome smiled gently at him as Koga lay down and opened her backpack to rummage through it. "You're in a cave about twenty miles away from the wolf den. We brought you here after finding you lying unconscious on the road, something I'm guessing that Darkmoon did." She extracted a first aid kit from the yellow pack and opened it up, sifting through its contents.

Koga's jaw clenched in anger as he replied. "Yeah, that bastard Darkmoon asked me to walk with him about two nights ago, then when we were far enough away from the den, he knocked me out from behind. I don't remember anything after that." His eyebrows knitted together in confusion. "Wait, how did you know about that traitor? You've never met Darkmoon."

"Oh, we had a little run-in with him a day ago. He tracked us down with one of your jewel shards in his leg demanding the jewel, and" Kagome added, blushing slightly, "me." At Koga's quizzical expression, Kagome summarized the argument and battle against Darkmoon, leaving out a couple embarrassing parts. "So that's basically what happened," she finished as she wrapped a bandage around Koga's wounded leg.

Koga's eyes burned with controlled fury. "That bastard! He stole one of my jewel shards!" the wolf-youkai glanced down at his wrapped leg and growled. "He will pay dearly…" As Kagome pulled out some peroxide, he seemed to realize something. "Kagome, you said "we found you". Is your group with you?"

Kagome shook her head, "No, it's only me and Inuyasha."

"So where is he? I thought I would be able to smell wet dog, but I can't." Koga asked, referring to Inuyasha in his usual insulting manner.

As she glanced around, she realized that Koga was right. Inuyasha was no where to be found. "I don't know, he must have gone off somewhere." She shrugged and asked, "Koga can you take off your armor? I can't get to your cut with it on."

Koga nodded, a small smirk crossing his handsome features. "Gladly, Kagome." He sat up, gritting his teeth as his side wound bled. He grasped his black and sliver chest-plate and lifted it off, revealing a tan, muscular chest a little broader than Inuyasha's. Kagome's cheeks heated up as her eyes roamed. She shook her head slightly, as if trying to clear a fog. You're in love with Inuyasha, remember? Her cheeks flushed even more at the mental image of her beloved hanyou without his shirt. (Bad Kagome! Naughty!)

"This might sting a little, but it will clean the cut, so it doesn't get infected." Kagome explained as she uncapped the bottle of peroxide and poured it on the cut, Koga gritted his teeth, but said nothing. When Kagome finished cleaning and bandaging the wound, he lay back down. "I think that you might have a fever, from being out in the rain, so you need to get some rest." Kagome instructed as she pulled out a wash clothe, pot, and bottle of water. Koga nodded his head, begrudgingly agreeing. Inuyasha always hated waiting around or resting, it seemed that youkai, or at least Koga, felt the same way. She poured the contents of the bottle in the pot and dipped the wash clothe in the cool water.

"Here you go." She said as she wrung out the clothe. "This and some medicine should help break your fever."

"Kagome?" Koga asked as the girl turned to him.

"Hm?" Kagome offered in reply as she leaned over him to place the fabric on his forehead. As Kagome leaned closer, Koga sat up, catching Kagome off-guard.

Koga quickly pressed his lips to hers smiling slightly at their contact. Kagome's eyes nearly fell out of her head in surprise. What is Koga doing! She silently asked, feeling slightly woozy.

As Koga pulled away from Kagome, a loud clatter met her ears. The young miko whirled around to face the sound.

There, in the doorway of the cave, his arms empty of the wood he had dropped and his mouth agape, stood a very shocked Inuyasha.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**OtakuGirlEmi**: MMWWHAHAHAHHAHA! I feel so evil for ending the chapter there, but it's so dramatic! Heeheehee, I'm so eeevviill…. (And insane) Anyhoos, that is the end of chapter 6, so I hope everyone enjoyed it. I did, I love writing Kagome/Inuyasha romance! (Though all the Koga-haters will probably want to kill me now…) Oh, speaking of which, THERE WILL BE NO MORE KAGOME/KOGA ROMANCE, I didn't want anyone getting the wrong idea. This is a Kag/Inu story, Koga is just another character. (But I still love you Koga! You'll always be my only wolf-boy!) I just wanted to clarify that before I got any flames from people accusing me of a Kag/Kog story. Chapter 7 will continue where this chapter leaves off, where we will encounter an unexpected (and unwanted by me, but necessary) visitor. Who could this possibly be? You'll have to wait for chapter 7 of Decisions, Decisions to find out! P.S. From here on out, there will be mostly romance, and the conflict will start to become more clear, I promise. The title will also be more important too. P.S.S Chapter 4 of An Unlikely Pair will be up soon, I hope. I really am trying my hardest to update!


	7. Fights,Flights,and Decieving Scenes

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters…until I enslave the world with mind control! MWAHAHHA! (I had _way_ too much sugar this morning)

**OtakuGirlEmi: **Hello everyone! I want to welcome you to chapter 7 of Decisions, Decisions, but sadly I'm too disgusted with myself to say anything happy and perky. I've really slipped up as an author by not updating for months on end. Now I know that many people dp this, but it's unlike me and I hate it. I truely want to write and keep updating my stories, but somehow I never have the time. I shouldn't complainand I know that many other writers are even busier than I am and update on a regular basis, butI feel terrible and apologize to all of you, my wonderful readers. I hope dearly that none of you hate me andI promise to continue to write my fics. Arigato!

Onto a more pressing and pleasant note, I finally updated Decisions, Decisions! So YAY! I'm actually quite fond of this chapter, despite how tedious it was to write. The plot finally starts to surface, so I think that that will make it more ineresting. There's really not any romance or fluff in this chappie, but Kikyo finallymakes an appearance. It's kind of funny how my feelingstoward her have changed as I've watched more of the anime and really thought about Kikyo's situation. Truth be told, when I started loving Inuyasha and writing fanfiction I was a Kikyo-hater. Now, I'm not trying to make anyone mad, so don't be, but now I've changed andI think that she's an important character. She's still not my favorite by all means, but I can understand where Kikyo's coming from and why she is howshe is. So I hope no one hates me for putting her in here.

Wow, that was a long note. Gomen Nasa! I'll let you go on to chapter 7 now, since that's why you're all here.

**Flashback (in case you forgot where we last left our heroes): **As Koga pulled away from Kagome, a loud clatter met her ears. The young miko whirled around to face the sound.

There, in the doorway of the cave, his arms empty of the wood he had dropped and his mouth agape stood a very shocked Inuyasha.

**Chapter 7: Fights, Flights, and Deceiving Scenes**

Kagome felt her face heat up and wanted to crawl under a rock. Her mouth had suddenly gone dry and her tongue felt like sandpaper. A single thought kept playing through her head like a broken record; how is he here? Kagome felt like time had slowed; that it was just stunned Inuyasha and an equally surprised her in the universe. Worst of all, she knew she had just committed a terrible crime; She had let Koga kiss her. Inuyasha would hate her forever; it was all over.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome finally managed to croak out, her voice cracking slightly.

Inuyasha's eyebrows furrowed angrily as he shut his mouth and his handsome features contorted into a sneer. His fist clenched angrily and he glared at her, animal-like ferocity andhurt smoldering in his amber eyes. "Sorry for interrupting your warm, fuzzy moment, don't stop on account of me." Kagome could hear the venom in his voice; it seemed to bite at her and she felt the sting of oncoming tears. "I was just coming to tell you that I found some dry wood for a fire, Kagome, but I guess if doesn't matter."

The teenage girl opened her mouth in protest, but she was cut off my Inuyasha's harsh voice. "Just shut up and stay with your damn wolf! It's not like I care!"

The hanyou whipped around, bolted out of the cave, was quickly swallowed up by the poring rain, and then he was gone.

Kagome sat there perplexed and sad, and she didn't have aclue what to do. The hanyou's abrupt departure seemed to have stunned her into silent tears.The worst thing of all was that she was sure she had seen Inuyasha crying.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Heh, what an idiot."

Koga's smug voice cut through Kagome's surprised stupor. She had almost forgotten about the youkai that had just kissed her moments ago. Kagome turned around to face the wolf, who was lying on the ground and showing her his fangs through his smile.

"I don't understand why he flipped out. He should know by now that you're my woman." Koga said innocently. "Oh well…the stupid mutt's probably off bawling in a tree somewhere."

Kagome clutched her fist as she looked at the wolf. She wanted to yell –no, scream- at him. She wanted to scream that it was his fault that that Inuyasha, the one she loved, was now hurt, confused, and furious at her! That it was Koga's fault all this happened because for some crazy reason he just had to kiss her!

A small, calm voice in Kagome's head piped up through all the chaos in her mind. You know Koga just doesn't understand, it said. He's always like that and he really does love you. He just hasn't accepted that you love Inuyasha yet. After considering this, Kagome felt all of the anger rush out of her, leaving her empty and sad.

"Koga?" she said softly, her eyes suddenly glued to the floor.

The wolf steadied Kagome for a moment before replying, trying to read her expression. Maybe she's finally going to return my feelings, part of Koga thought excitedly. …Or, maybe not…he thought again as he noticed the confusion and sadness in the miko's brown eyes. "Yes Kagome?"

The raven-haired beauty bit her lip nervously, her eyes still glued to the ground. "You know that you're a good friend of mine, right?"

"Yeah."

"Well," now Kagome was stuck. If she said something wrong, Koga would be heartbroken or hate her; their friendship would dissolve and fade. But, she didn't want to encourage his affections any longer. She had to put her foot down.

"…Well, I don't want to ruin that." Koga's face fell slightly and his fangs were clamped tightly over his lip, but Kagome plunged bravely on. "I know that you care about me-"

Koga interrupted her, a slight pleading in his voice, as if he was trying to convince her of his words. "I don't just care about you, Kagome, I love you!"

Kagome nodded, and her eyes flickered to Koga's face for the first time. "I know. And as flattered as I am about that, it can't go on." Koga's face had lost all its eagerness and smile. He resembled someone who had just figured out Santa Clause and the Tooth Fairy weren't real. Kagome hurt for Koga, she really did. She honestly had hoped she wouldn't have to do this, she hated hurting _anyone_, and here she sat, breaking a close friend's heart. But, she didn't love Koga, and it was worse for him to keep trying to win her heart.

"B-but why?" asked Koga, his voice faint and uncertain.

Kagome made eye contact with the wolf, and she kept her voice even and firm, leaving no room for arguments for protests. "I'm in love with someone else."

For a brief moment, Koga's handsome, strong features crumpled into a picture of pure sorrow and loss. But something made him change, and steel entered his eyes; as if he had decided not to be upset in front of her. He said nothing, but nodded.

It was all Kagome needed.

She abruptly stood up, and then tuned to leave. Her raven hair shielded her face, but Koga knew she was sad about hurting him. Typical Kagome, he thought as he smiled sadly, always putting others before herself.

Kagome, her back to him, walked over and bent down to retrieve her pink umbrella. She took a few steps to the mouth of the cave, and then paused.

Koga, despite his worry, had to know something, and it was now or never.

"Is it him?"

He watched Kagome stiffen slightly at the question, her hand tightly clutching the umbrella handle. Koga half expected her not to answer, and resigned himself with a small sigh. Silence stretched between them for a minute, punctured only by the falling rain. Then, finally…

"…Yes."

Satisfied with her answer, Koga leaned back down on the blanket. As he closed his blue eyes to rest, he watched the young girl disappear into the rain, chasing after her beloved hanyou.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha ran fast. He ran faster than he had ever run before; so fast that everything seemed to blur and fade away, leaving him alone.

Inuyasha was good at running. His whole life seemed to be spent running away from something or another. He had run away from the cruelty he had endured as a child. He had run from the deep loneliness and helplessness of his mother's death. He had run from trust and friendship, instead preferring to be alone, so he couldn't be hurt. Inuyasha had run a lot. And he was starting to realize that it always caught up with him.

Now Inuyasha was running from something new. He was running away from a broken heart. But this, he was sure, would not catch up with him. He would run so far and so fast that nothing would ever catch him again and he could be alone; cold and numb.

Only, his plan didn't seem to be working yet. How could he feel numb about what had just happened? It hurt so badly to think about it, tears continued to stream down his cheeks, only to be whipped away by the wind. Seeing Kagome, the girl he had come to love more than life itself, kissing that jerk Koga made his insides knot up in hot anger and jealousy. I should have killed the bastard when I had the chance, the hanyou thought furiously as he clenched his fists so hard his claws drew blood. But what had really hurt was seeing Kagome's eyes. Before he had fled the cave, her brown eyes had been so sad and sorry, that it just made him even angrier. Why the hell was she so sad when she had let him kiss her! I don't give a damn if she was sorry about what she had done, because she obviously doesn't love me, so screw her!

His angry thoughts slowed down along with his legs as he entered a small clearing. He stopped to catch his breath and closed his sore, golden eyes as he tilted his head toward the sky; he relaxed his body and cleared his mind. The cool rain eased his warm skin and kept him alert. His small dog ears perked up to take in every sound that surrounded him; his rasping breath as he sucked up oxygen in gulps, the sound of raindrops hitting the trees and grass, the birds twittering in their nests, and…the shuffling of footsteps and the swish of robes.

Inuyasha immediately tensed as the very faint scent of wet clay met his sensitive nose.

"Inuyasha?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Where are you, Inuyasha? Wondered Kagome as she raced through the dripping forest. You can't have gotten too far. Mud squelched under her loafers as she splashed though puddle after puddle and raindrops continued to blow onto her face, making her ask herself why she had bothered to bring an umbrella.

"Please come back, Inuyasha!" she called, even though she knew that the hanyou was far ahead of her and that she would never catch up to him because of his demon speed and endurance. It's not like he would actually answer anyway, thought the miserable miko as she continued to run. I'll be surprised if he ever speaks to me again.

She slowed to a walk and wiped her wet face with her sleeve. It's not like I can blame him for getting so upset. I mean, he practically hates Koga, and then he walks in and it looks like we've been having a make-out session or something. Her face heated up slightly. He's probably even more confused after the stunt I pulled the other morning at camp, kissing him and all. She whacked herself on the head gently as she sighed. "What have I done? I've messed everything up between us…" the miko whispered, her eyes brimming with more tears. Memories flashed through her head, one after the other: How helpless Inuyasha looked after the final battle with Naraku, Inuyasha grumbling for more Ramen, the hanyou as he thumped Shippo on the head, facing off against a snarling Darkmoon, whining as she bandaged him, Inuyasha sleeping peacefully in a tree, Inuyasha blushing as he looked at her after they had kissed…

Her feet stopped moving altogether. The flood of thoughts and memories set her tears free as she shut her eyes, trying to block them out. I've messed it up…

She opened her chocolate eyes and looked up at her umbrella as she sighed again and tried to get a hold of herself. It's okay. It'll work out somehow, the little voice in her head encouraged. You love Inuyasha, and you're not willing to lose him over something like this. It's not like you wanted Koga to kiss you, Inuyasha just walked in at a bad time. She corrected herself, the _worst_ time.

Kagome started to run again, faster and more determined than before. I _will_ fix this. I will find some way of making Inuyasha understand, and then it'll be okay. "Yes."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No, the hanyou thought, it can't be. She couldn't be here…A shiver ran up his body. Inuyasha slowly opened his eyes and turned around, meeting those of a beautiful priestess.

"Kikyo." He said faintly, his eyebrows furrowing in confusion. "Why are you here?"

The young woman said nothing, but accepted a glowing soul given to her by a soul collector demon as she stood a few feet away from him. Her long miko sleeves flapped in the light breeze, making tiny droplets of water fall from them. Her long raven hair stuck to her wet face and Inuyasha couldn't help but wonder what on earth she was doing out in the rain.

The hanyou wasn't going to be ignored. "Kikyo, why are you here?" he said, louder this time, and then scolded himself as he glanced over his shoulder, looking for any signs of a distressed girl. There's nothing to worry about, Kagome's not here, so you can't get in trouble. His spirits sank even lower as another thought occurred to him, what if she never gets mad or 'sits' me again? I bet that her and that damn wolf have already forgotten about me.

Kikyo stared at him, her face unreadable. "I am here because I want to be. I wish to speak with you, Inuyasha." The youth said nothing, so she continued. "Naraku, our greatest enemy, the one responsible for my premature demise, is now gone. And the Shikon jewel will soon be whole once again. What, I wonder, do you plan to do with it?"

The hanyou's shoulders stiffened slightly. Her question only served to remind Inuyasha that he still hadn't decided what to do with the jewel. Sure, he had thought about it a lot, especially since it was almost whole. But some nagging doubt kept him from making a decision.

"Will you pursue your longing to become a full-fledged demon?" Kikyo asked, "To have the power that you have so longed for and to finally be equal to your demon brethren." She raised her eyebrows slightly. "Or, will you give into your fear of losing your precious comrades and become a human, like you once promised me?"

Inuyasha stayed silent and his eyes studied the wet ground as rain slid down his cheeks. He had been pondering those two questions for a long time now. It seemed that no matter what he chose for himself, no matter what he gained, he would also have to give something up. Become a demon and he might lose his dear friends, the only friends he had ever had. If I become a demon will I lose Kagome, too? He had asked himself dozens of times. If he used the jewel to become a human he would lose the power and greatness that he had so longed for. As a demon, he could truly follow in his father's footsteps and become a legendary youkai.

"I..." Inuyasha attempted to answer, only to stumble and lose his confidence. "I…don't know yet." His red-clad shoulders sunk slightly.

"As I thought." Replied Kikyo as he finally looked up to meet her brown eyes, making the hanyou wince slightly in shame. The miko smiled sadly to herself as she reached out to receive another soul. "I also see that you have not made another decision; One concerning my reincarnation."

Inuyasha looked up at her, alarm and fear in his golden eyes. "Y-you can tell?" he stuttered out, blushing, "You know?"

Kikyo, as calm and unemotional as ever, responded. "She is _my _reincarnation, after all. And, as I have believed for some time, she appears to be walking down the same path as me."

"What do you mean?"

"Just as you have decisions to make, so does she. One I almost had to make." Kikyo looked away, and Inuyasha swore that he saw tears fill her eyes, but it was probably just rain. Poor Kikyo, he thought. You've been through so much sadness and pain and heartbreak, and yet you are still here. Will your tragic soul ever find peace? Even after Naraku has died, you are tired to this world; tied to your pain. And there's nothing I can do.

Kikyo took a small step toward him and he felt her demeanor change. She met his eyes squarely and her mouth was a tight line. In her eyes burned a strong fire of determination so intense that Inuyasha had trouble meeting her eyes. "But that is in the past, is it not?" her voice was hard and bitter; Edged with steel like a sword. "Decisions, decisions... Many need to be made to find true peace. But if a bad decision is made, one is forced to face the consequences."

"So, Inuyasha. Are you ready to make a decision? And are you prepared for the consequences?"

The question hung in the air, rising above the sound of rain. Inuyasha gulped nervously. He had no idea what to say; no idea what to say to_ her. _He hadn't made any decisions. Not about the jewel, or about his love toward Kagome, or about Kikyo. He was confused and lost and alone and wished to be away from her. He wanted to be alone, so he could think. But, alas, there he was stuck in a clearing with a woman he had once loved, and perhaps still did, while had had fled from the girl he cared about more than anything.

How did everything get so screwed up? Inuyasha wondered, feeling lost in anguish. He clenched his fist and bit his lip, tears once again stinging his eyes. Tears for Kagome and Kikyo and him.

His thoughts were silenced as Kikyo suddenly stepped toward him. Taken aback by the display of anguish on her face that mirrored his, he did nothing as the miko wrapped her arms around him and pulled him close. As if she could feel his emotions and read his mind, she faintly whispered, "I'm sorry."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome's head felt oddly clear as she stopped again to catch her breath after running for a while. She glanced down at her feet and flinched. My shoes are filthy, she thought. Mom's not gonna be happy about cleaning them. And my socks are probably ruined from all the mud. Even her emerald uniform skirt was splashed with mud and soaked with water.

Kagome sat down on a nearby rock, and began to wipe her face and wring out her clothes. I have to be getting close, she thought, squinting ahead of her. She had passed some footprints a few minutes ago that had to belong to a certain hanyou and she knew that even Inuyasha had to get tired at some point and take a break. He can't keep running forever. After all, he is part human.

…human. The thought made another question pop into Kagome's mind. Inuyasha, when the jewel is full, will you still choose to be a full youkai? Or, have you decided to become human? Or maybe you'll stay as a hanyou. Kagome had always like the last option best, but whenever she had tried to tell Inuyasha this, he had always scoffed at her or gotten mad. I know that you want to be stronger, she thought, but I love you just the way you are. The miko had already accepted that she would love Inuyasha no matter what he chose, no matter the outcome.

Her train of thought continued. Even if you choose Kikyo over me, or if you don't love me back. I will love you forever Inuyasha. You've always been by my side, and I'll do the same for you.

A sudden breeze flew through the trees, bringing with a familiar presence and making Kagome tense. Someone with spiritual power is near, she thought as she suddenly stood up. She quickly scanned her surroundings, paying more attention than she had before. Someone was definitely nearby, she could sense it.

What's that? The miko wondered as she noticed a tall bush that had lost several of its branches, as if someone had walked through it. She walked over to it and looked at the ground. Sure enough, several footprints led past the bush. It can't be Inuyasha; he doesn't have spiritual power like I felt. Kagome's dark brows furrowed in confusion. She bent down and cautiously peered into the broken part of the bush. Past the wet green braches, a small clearing opened to the cloudy sky. The clearing wasn't visible from the woods because of the tall trees and bushes that surrounded it.

But it wasn't the newly discovered clearing that made Kagome's eyes widen, it was the two people standing in it: Inuyasha and Kikyo.

What's going on? What is Kikyo doing here? Kagome thought as she ducked back behind the bush until only her brown eyes were visible to make sure the pair couldn't see her. The beautiful, stoic miko stood about 15 feet away from the hiding teenager and was saying something to the nearby hanyou. As she turned her head to take a soul from a soul collector, Kagome ducked back behind the bush, her heart pounding. That was close, she thought. For an unexplainable reason, the miko didn't want the pair to see her.

Kagome crouched in her uncomfortable position for several minutes as the two talked. A couple times, Inuyasha's voice rose in irritation, but she could never hear their exact words. What are they talking about, she pondered. And _why_ is _she _here!

The confused teenager watched as Inuyasha, his golden eyes uncertain, seemed taken aback by something that Kikyo said and simply stood there. She felt anger well up in her chest as the stoic miko took a step towards the hanyou, her arms outstretched. She narrowed her brown eyes in uncharacteristic jealousy. What are you doing, she thought. Stay away from him! …Then Kikyo embraced Inuyasha.

Kagome's eyes widened in shock and she felt her mouth open slightly. She noticed Inuyasha's surprised eyes close and his strong arms hold the other girl close. Tears stung her eyes and it was as if someone had stuck one of her sacred arrows in her heart. "Oh…" Kagome whispered inaudibly as she sank out of her uncomfortable crouch and 'plunked' into the muddy ground. Her tears broke free of her eyes and she felt them stream down her face, but she did nothing to stop them. A huge numbing void was slowly filling her mind, making everything else disappear. She didn't care about the fact that cold water was filling her shoes, or that her umbrella leaning away from her, useless at the moment while the rain continued to soak her, or that she had goosebumps on her skin, and that she was shaking.

All she was aware of was Inuyasha hugging Kikyo. It played over and over again in her mind until the swift void started to leave her. Her mind felt strangely clear and she felt a searing anger burn in her chest. She clenched her hands into fists and angrily sung the umbrella back above her head. Fine, she thought, I don't care.

"I don't care anymore." She whispered, her voice harsh and raw with emotion. Tears streamed down her face, though she couldn't feel them. "If that's what you want…Then you can have her…"

Kagome swiftly stood up and stepped around the bush.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha's eyes widened in shock. Ever since she had been brought back to life, Kikyo had claimed to hate him. She had tried to kill him, and had even helped Naraku at one point. She had despised, hurt, and stole from Kagome. And despite everything he had told her and the actions he had preformed, never had Kikyo shown any remorse or sadness. She had never given any indication of happiness or even satisfaction. She had stated to Inuyasha bitterly that it made no difference to her if Naraku died, because that wouldn't bring her back to life, and that her soul died hating Inuyasha, and that wouldn't change, no matter what.

So what was happening? Had Naraku's death changed something in her? Was the bitter anger and hate finally leaving her? Had the old Kikyo that Inuyasha had fallen in love with over fifty years ago finally be coming back?

Inuyasha closed his eyes and tightly gripped her small frame with his arms. Allowing himself a brief moment of refuge from the harsh world, from his bubbling thoughts and draining emotions. He embraced her as he had so long ago; two tragic, doomed lovers connected through a single thought…

'If only…'

However, reality came spinning back to Inuyasha as realization hit him. Kikyo's hug was devoid of warmth; and empty of emotion, it seemed. It felt like an embrace of death: cold, harsh, and unforgiving. Her once vibrant porcelain skin resembled ice in all of its smooth, numbing, and transparent beauty. And there's nothing I can ever do to warm her, thought Inuyasha. For even if I choose Kikyo, whether it is to walk with her on this evil earth or dive into the pits of the netherworld, she and I will never be truly be happy. Time has stopped for her, yet it continues for me; she has felt death before, and I am still young and alive. We are destined to be forever separated, fated never to be happy together.

Inuyasha lifted his head from her shoulder and looked into her eyes. In another life, her eyes had been exquisite, warm and captivating; now, however, they were frigid and impenetrable, they lacked the spark of true life. They're so different from Kagome's warm, dancing, eyes, he thought.

At this thought, he suddenly knew. The Kikyo he had loved for so long was truly gone. And even though he held her in his arms, she would never possess her old soul. This both saddened and clarified things for him at the same time.

He gently pushed away from Kikyo, not wanting to hurt her. "I'm sorry too, Kikyo. But…I can't do this anymore. I think I finally understand something. This just can't happen anymore." For the first time, he saw confusion in her eyes, uncertainty that had never been present before. "I want to see you sometimes still. But we can't do this. We can't flip our feelings toward each other around every couple of minutes. You can't go from hating to hugging me, and I…I…"

The miko took a step away from him, cutting off his words, her eyes hard. "Is that so?" The hanyou didn't reply, his silence confirming what he ad said. "I see,"She hung her head, though from despair or something else, Inuyasha didn't know. "Inuyash-"

Kikyo's words died as she stared over his shoulder, her eyes intensely studying something. "What?" Inuyasha asked, whipping around to see what she was looking at.

There, at the edge of the clearing, stood a girl holding a pink umbrella. The white socks at her knees were splashed with mud and wet with water from running through puddles. Even her short green skirt had a thin layer of mud on it. Clear, salty tears ran down her pale cheeks in steady streams along with water that dripped from her long dark bangs. Her voice was so faint that Inuyasha could barely hear it.

"Inuyasha…Why? How could you?"

Her umbrella fell out of her hand and her shoulders shook with sobs as she turned and ran back into the trees, disappearing like a ghost.

"Kagome, come back! KAGOME! "

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**OtakuGirlEmi:**Well, whatdid you think? I hope everyone liked it.I was a little frusterated with how it seems to resemble chapter 6 in the ending, butI just had to stop it there. The next chapter will continue to focus on Kagome/ Inuyasha, and there's sure to be fluff! YAY FOR FLUFF! Speaking of fluff, I'm currently working on the next chapter of An Unlikely Pair asI type this. I'm not very far, but I have spring break starting Friday so I hope to write a bunchduring the next 10 days. (I LOVE SPRING BREAK!) So for those of you waiting for chapter 5, I promise it's on the way! Thanks for reading and remember to drop me a line via review or e-mail. I promise to reply to you if you do, even if it's not right away! Arigato and Ja ne!

P.S. Way off topic, but I'm a HUGE Hayao Miyazaki fan and was so excited when I recieved Howl's Moving Caslt as a gift from my wonderful Papa. Ilove it!I've now watched it 5 times, am currently reading the book, and needless to say I encourage any fan or a anyone in general to go pick it up or rent it. YAY HOWL'S MOVING CASTLE AND HAYAO MIYAZAKI! WOOT!


End file.
